MI SENTIDO PARA VIVIR
by MelissaCullenVulturi
Summary: Alec y Jane perdieron a su hermana Janir después de eso no volvieron a ser los mismos, además de ser convertidos en vampiros, nunca se enteraron del paradero de su hermana por siglos la creyeron muerta ¿Que pasaría si Janir estuviera Viva? y además de eso ser una vampiresa... Alec y Jane ¿la encontraran? ¿Los Vulturi querrán comprarla?
1. CAPAS NEGRAS

_Prefacio:_

_Alec_

_"MI VIDA"... siempre fue igual, siempre haciendo cumplir las reglas, siempre siguiendo órdenes y siempre asesinando..._

_Tenía entendido que los de mi especie no tenían una vida… Como la que tenían los malditos humanos._

_En verdad los aborrecía, ellos fueron los causantes de que me roboran mi humanidad, mi vida, por su culpa nos iban a quemar en la hoguera._

_Por su culpa, nos separaron y ahora solo quedábamos Jane y yo… ella era lo único que tenia y lo único que me importaba en este mundo._

_Alec y Jane perdieron a su hermana Janir después de eso no volvieron a ser los mismos, además de ser convertidos en vampiros, nunca se enteraron de el paradero de su hermana por siglos la creyeron muerta ¿Que pasaría si Janir estuviera Viva? y además de eso ser una vampiresa... Alec y Jane ¿la encontraran? ¿Los Vulturi querrán comprarla? Y ¿qué sucedería si Janir tiene otro estilo de vida? ¿Sus hermanos la aceptarían? ¿Ella los aceptaría a ellos? que sucedería si los hermanos Vulturi descubren lo que es el significado del verdadero amor y le encuentran el verdadero sentido a la vida y a la libertad…_

_Hola chicas! Bueno pues aquí le traemos esta hermosa historia, esperamos que les encante...así como a nosotros nos fascino crearla, imaginarla y escribirla :) La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia son de la grandiosa de S.M., los demás personajes son salidos de nuestra gran imaginación al igual que la historia._

_Este es un fanfic creado por DAY_SWAN Y MELRIVERS _

_**CAPITULO I "CAPAS NEGRAS"**_

AlecPov  
Todos los siglos los he pasado igual, nada ha cambiado, siempre lo mismo, siempre recordando todo lo que nos paso a mis hermanas y a mí, Jane que seguía junto a mí , y Janir que no corrió con la misma suerte que nosotros, suerte, como si se pudiese llamar así, nunca le perdonare a los humanos todo lo que nos hicieron pasar, y en los seres en los que nos habíamos convertido, unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitaciones sacaron de mis pensamientos, camine hacia la puerta para abrirla.  
-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto Jane  
-Claro hermana, adelante-Indique haciéndole un gesto para que entrara.  
-¿Hermano que hacías aquí tan solo?-Pregunto  
-Pensando, ya sabes, lo de siempre-Conteste mirando hacia otro lado  
-Yo también pienso en eso-Confeso mirándome  
-Si ella estuviese…-dije y suspire artificialmente  
-Todo fuese distinto-Completo Jane con melancolía en su voz  
-Nunca entendí como logro separarse de nosotros cuando todo paso- dije confundido  
-Yo no recuerdo muy bien Alec- Informo Jane  
-Supongo que murió, de otro forma estuviera aquí, con nosotros-Asumí, siempre me repetía lo mismo, ya que Aro nunca la encontró, la buscamos por años, hasta que nos dimos por vencidos.  
-Alec ¿Y si ella no murió? Y vivió su vida como humana, se caso tuvo hijos…-Insinuó Jane  
-No Jane, ella murió, los estúpidos humanos la quemaron, como lo hicieron con nosotros…-Dije  
-Tienes razón, hermano ahora dime ¿Qué te pareció la propuesta de Aro?-Pregunto de nuevo Jane  
-No me gusto para nada-Conteste enojado  
-Se que no te agrada Alec, pero hay que hacerlo, Aro nos encargo-Decía mi hermana, yo no la deje continuar.  
-¡Siempre lo mismo!, seguir sus ordenes, se que nos salvo, pero no somos sus esclavos-Dije totalmente molesto  
-Alec que demonios te ocurre, tenemos que obedecer, siempre repetías eso-  
-No Jane, no me pasa nada, es la sola idea de convivir con humanos me desagrada-Informe dando vueltas por la habitación, Jane permanecía sentada  
-A mi también, pero son sus ordenes y hay que acatarlas-Dijo Jane firme  
-¿Para qué quiere Aro que entremos a ese colegio y fingir ser humanos?-Pregunte incrédulo  
-al parecer hay un pequeño clan de esos raros que beben sangre animal-Otros vampiros lunáticos pensé  
-¿Y que tienen de interesante aquellos vampiros?-  
-Se mudaron a Florencia hace un año y según Aro los tres vampiros tienen dones muy interesantes-Dijo Jane  
-¿No sería más fácil traerlos a la fuerza como a los demás?-  
-Alec ¿no has escuchado?, sus dones son poderosos, Aro quiere que nos acerquemos a ellos de forma pasiva, sin ninguna amenaza-  
-¿Por qué mandarnos a nosotros?, ¿Por qué no mando a otros?-  
-Aro confía mucho en nosotros, tendremos que hacerlo-Dijo Jane levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba sentada y acercándose a la puerta. -Hay que cumplir órdenes- Anuncio y se fue de la habitación dejándome más enfadado que de costumbre, me molestaba tener que fingir ser humano y tener que estar rodeado por esos malditos, me senté en la cama, y saque de mi cajón el collar que nos había dado mi madre a mis hermanas y a mí cuando habíamos nacido. Jane siempre lo tenía puesto, pero no lo dejaba a la vista de los demás, yo prefería dejarlo guardado. Al ver el collar siempre llegaban a mi mente mis recuerdos humanos, que eran muy pocos, y no muy precisos y eran borrosos. Desde los recuerdos más felices de mi vida hasta los más horribles y desagradables.  
Inicio Flashback  
Estábamos en nuestra pequeña casa, era nuestro cumpleaños número 16, nuestra madre nos preparaba la cena, mientras mis hermanas no dejaban de parlotear siempre yo terminaba solo.  
-Alec hermanito quita esa cara-Dijo Janir mirándome y con una sonrisita burlona  
-¿Qué quieres que haga?-Pregunte con un tono aburrido.  
-¡Juguemos a fuera!-Exclamo Jane muy animada  
-Estas muy grande para jugar-Le dije, ella me saco la lengua como una niña pequeña  
-¡Alec no seas aburrido!-Exclamo Janir  
-Pareces un anciano ¿Tienes miedo de que se te caiga la dentadura?- Pregunto Jane incrédula, yo me levante de donde me encontraba y ellas salieron corriendo al jardín dando grititos de niñitas, yo tome un bote con agua, amenazándolas con mojarlas.  
-¡No te atreverías!-Exclamo Janir dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.  
-No me retes pequeña-Dije amenazante y con una sonrisa malvada  
-Alec no te comportes como un niño pequeño-Dijo Janir aguantando las ganas de reír  
-¡Ahora quien es la anciana!-Exclame riéndome luego de eso sentí como me caía un montón de agua en todo mi cuerpo, no me había dado cuenta de que Jane estaba detrás de mí y me había mojado  
-¡Pagaras por esto enana!-Dicho esto comencé a correr detrás de ella, Janir se moría de la risa al ver nuestra escena, estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados riendo a carcajadas, Jane me hozo señas…  
Nos acercamos muy lenta y cuidadosamente, Janir abrió los ojos al ver que no hacíamos ruido, yo le avente agua, Jane se burlaba de todo, pero ella no sabía que aun quedaba agua en mi bote, así que la moje a ella también… Jane me volvió a mojar así jugamos toda la tarde Jane y Janir no paraban de reír y mucho menos yo.  
Fin Flashback  
Recuerdos como ese guardaba siempre en mi mente, para no olvidar que alguna vez fui feliz, pero también ese recuerdo me hacía ver que la vida no era justa. ¿Por qué todo eso tuvo que pasar?, ¿Por qué loas humanos nos hicieron todo eso? ¿Lo merecíamos?, ¿Por qué nuestros padres no estuvieron para defendernos? Preguntas como esas divagaban en mi mente, sin respuesta alguna, yo fuese preferido pasar por todo aquel sufrimiento yo solo, con tal de que mis hermanas estuvieran sanas y salvas ellas eran todo para mí, no he podido superar la perdida de Janir, es como si una parte de mi no quisiera aceptar su muerte, y Jane siente lo mismo, estoy seguro, una de las cosas que jamás olvidare es cuando se las llevaron.  
Después de nuestro cumpleaños, los tres pescamos un resfriado, pero también comenzaron a hablar más de nosotros, bueno de mis hermanas, en el pueblo decían que eran hijas del demonio, que practicaban brujería, mis hermanas estaban muy asustadas por eso, y yo también porque ninguno de nosotros habíamos hecho nada malo… no era nuestra culpa, ser así, desde pequeños nos pasaban cosas extrañas a los tres, aunque no eran iguales, Jane, que por alguna razón cuando se enojaba hacia que las cosas cayeran, Janir que mayormente las personas hacían lo que ella pensaba, incluso nosotros, y yo que podía dejar a una persona ciega si me lo proponía, yo nunca expuse lo que podía hacer, pero Jane y Janir por una rabieta se expusieron, y las consecuencias fueron fatales.  
Inicio Flashback  
Salimos los tres a cumplir un encargo de mamá yo llevaba el dinero y mis hermanas se encargaban de comprar.  
-Disculpe señor ¿Podría darme estos alimentos por favor?-Pregunto mi hermana Janir pasándole una pequeña lista al señor.  
-¡A brujos como ustedes no les vendo nada!-Contesto amargamente el "Señor", Jane estaba muy enojada por como trataron a nuestra hermana, y miraba a aquel hombre con odio, el hombre cayó al suelo tomándose la cabeza con sus manos.  
-¡Me duele, me duele!-Decía el hombre, había mucha gente viendo, el carácter de Jane era muy fuerte y cuando se enojaba no pensaba bien las cosas.  
-Jane déjalo-Dije en voz baja, pero lograron escucharme  
-¡son brujos!-Gritaban todos, se escuchaban susurros de toda la gente acumulada que se encontraba observando.  
Janir se estaba enojando y comenzó a mirar a un hombre que se encontraba cerca, que nos decía un montón de barbaridades, el hombre, con gran dificultad agarro un cuchillo, y se lo iba a clavar en el estomago.  
-¡Janir!-Exclame tomándola por sus hombros.-Vámonos-Dije tomándolas de la mano para alejarlas de allí. Entramos a la casa y no había nadie, ya el sol estaba por ocultarse y mamá no estaba en casa. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme cuando la puerta se abrió, era mamá.  
-¡Que hicieron, Dios mío!-Exclamo mi madre, caminando de un lado a otro. Después de unos minutos se escucharon muchos ruidos afuera, y unos fuertes golpes en la puerta nos asustaron, aun mas, nuestra madre abrió la puerta y rápidamente entraron tres hombres con distintas armas.  
-Vinimos a llevarnos a las brujas-Dijo uno de los hombres, yo no pude formular ninguna palabra, solo veía como se las llevaban como si de animales se tratara, se las llevaron amarradas, ellas no paraban de llorar, y yo no impedí eso, ni mucho menos mi madre. Las encerraron muy lejos de nosotros por días, sin darles alimento alguno, practicándole exorcismos sin ningún resultado, nadie se acercaba a ellas por miedo a que fueran lastimados.  
Fin Flashback  
Nunca dejare de culparme, ni de culpar a mi madre, por permitir que se las llevaran, por no ayudarlas, mi deber era protegerlas y no pude hacer nada, después de eso las cosas empeoraron, todo el pueblo las acusaba de brujería.  
Suspire  
Siempre recordaba eso, y me ponía mal, trataba de guardar los recuerdos felices y los desagradables los dejaba en un pequeño rincón de mi mente. Decidí salir de mi habitación y desechar todos esos pensamientos de y recuerdos de mi mente. Abrí la puerta y me dispuse a hacer un recorrido por el castillo, el que ya conocía de pies a cabeza, en donde he estado por tantos siglos y en donde poco a poco me convertí en un vampiro frio, calculador y sin escrúpulos, todas esas estupideces de que un vampiro sentía amor no las creía, al menos el amor que sentía por mis hermanas seguían intacto, siempre califique los vampiros vegetarianos como lunáticos, ¿Para qué alimentarse de animales si esta la sangre humana?, ellos preferían el bienestar de los humanos que el de ellos, es algo estúpido y sin lógica, pero que mas daba, para mí los humanos solo eran alimentos para nosotros los vampiros, y si un vampiro no siente amor no posee alma, los humanos mucho menos, son seres despreciables. ¿Cómo un ser con sentimientos y con alma puede ser capaz de torturar y quemar a tres jóvenes en una hoguera? Definitivamente no merecían vivir, merecían la muerte. Seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo por el castillo, hasta que llegue a subir a la torre del reloj me asome por la ventana y vi un atardecer en Volterra, no pude evitar admirarlo porque me recordaba a mis hermanas, en las veces que nos quedábamos mirando el atardecer desde el techo de nuestra casa, los tres lo contemplábamos, sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente, camine de vuelta a mi habitación pero me di cuenta que tenia sed, decidí ir a buscar a Heidi, ella tenía guardados algunos humanos encerrados en un calabozo, me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Heidi. Opte por saborear la sangre de una joven de unos 20 o 25 años ella no dejaba de gritar cuando me vio, me tenía miedo, y me encantaba saber que los humanos me temían, era una sensación única. Después de saciar mi sed, me dispuse a dar una vuelta por el área de los neófitos, habían como unos diez, Aro los tenia ahí desde hace poco, ya que hace unos días fueron convertidos para formar parte de la guardia si tenían algún don y si no poseen ninguno solamente serian entrenados para pelear. Jane y yo somos prácticamente las joyas más preciadas de Aro ya que pocos vampiros poseen dones tan poderosos como los nuestros, y los que los poseen no han aceptado unírsenos.  
Regrese a mi habitación, decidí quedarme hay el resto de la noche y la madrugada, no acostumbraba a hablar con nadie solo con mi hermana Jane o con Aro, pero yo, ahora necesitaba estar solo, puesto que en los últimos días he estado pensando mucho en mi vida humana y mi rencor hacia los humanos aumenta cada día mas. Me recosté en la cama y me dispuse a leer un libro, pero un recuerdo se presento en mi mente, como un puñal que atraviesa un corazón humano, frio y doloroso.

Inicio Flashback  
Después de que mis hermanas fueron llevadas por aquellos hombres tan crueles, mi madre y mi padre desaparecieron esa misma noche, y yo, me quede pensando en casa, planeando como las sacaría, pero no tome tiempo para pensar absolutamente nada, la rabia y el odio eran más fuertes que yo mismo y me deje llevar por ellos, así que salí de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar a mis hermanas, llegue a donde se encontraban y como lo sospechaba las tenían vigiladas, y ellas estaban encerradas, los dos hombres que se encontraban charlando no se percataron de mi presencia, pero yo sentía tanto odio y rencor acumulados en mi corazón, que desahogue todo mi dolor con uno de los hombres.  
-¡Andrew ayúdame, no puedo ver!, ¡No puedo ver!-Gritaba uno de los hombres, yo use mi habilidad sobre él lo había dejado ciego, el otro hombre estaba asustado, y en medio de la desesperación se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, mirando fijamente a su compañero, salió corriendo aterrado y se llevo al otro hombre, yo me dispuse a sacar a mis hermanas de ahí.  
-Jane, Janir, las sacare de aquí-Dije tratando de abrir la puerta, pero no podía, vi una pequeña ventana que se encontraba más arriba de la puerta y tenía algunas grietas, así que podía ser derrumbada, busque rápidamente algo para alcanzar la ventana y encontré una escalera de madera que se encontraba ceca, la coloque a medida de la pequeña ventana y subí con una piedra en mis manos, podía escuchar los sollozos de mis hermanas, esos que causaban que se me rompiera el corazón en millones de pedazos.  
-Aléjense de la ventana-Ordene y comencé a darle golpes a las grietas de la ventana con todas mis fuerzas hasta que comenzaron a caer los pedazos así que decidí entrar me quede sentado entre la ventana y la escalera, solté la piedra y comencé a meter la escalera para que mis hermanas poder salir de ese horrible lugar, primero subió Jane que estaba llorando y temblaba, ella salto primero, ya que no era tanta la altura donde se encontraba la ventana, luego subió Janir que también estaba llorando, yo le indique que saltara, lo hizo, y luego salte yo.  
Ambas me abrasaron.  
-Hermanito gracias por sacarnos, no sabes todas las cosas horribles por las que nos hicieron pasar-Dijo Jane entre sollozos y dejando caer un par de lagrimas inmediatamente las limpie  
-Pensé que moriríamos allí-Dijo Janir en el mismo estado que estaba Jane o mejor dicho estaba peor, Janir era mucho más frágil que Jane y yo. Ella era la menor, yo naci primero, luego Jane y Janir de ultima, eso decía mi madre, claro si a esa mujer se le podía llamar madre.  
-Ya estoy aquí, no permitiré que les pase nada-Dije abrasándolas a ambas-Síganme, tenemos que irnos de aquí.-Indique  
-¿Pero y mamá y papá?-Pregunto Jane confundida  
-No volveremos a casa, yo escúchenme bien, a partir de hoy no tenemos padre-Dije con un tono de odio en mi voz, mis hermanas me miraban con tristeza pero entendieron que nuestros padres nos habían abandonado.  
Corrimos lo más lejos que pudimos, pero mis hermanas estaban muy débiles, decidimos quedarnos escondidos en un bosque, todos nos quedamos dormidos. Un fuerte golpe y unos gritos provenientes de mis hermanas me despertaron.  
-¡Alec!- gritaban, entre lagrimas, distintos hombres las sujetaban para amarrarlas, yo me dispuse a ayudarlas pero a mí también me tenían amarrado, había mucha gente y yo sentí un gran dolor en la cabeza, me habían golpeado.  
Nos llevaban de nuevo al pueblo, donde estaban más personas acumuladas, la gente nos tiraban cosas, piedras, alimentos, etc.…  
Nos gritaban que éramos unos brujos, yo me sentía mareado, a mis hermanas también las habían golpeado, nos acercamos a una hoguera y hay entendí todo, nos iban a quemar vivos. La gente solo observaba como ocurría todo ¿Es que acaso ellos no tenían alma? Miraban como si de un espectáculo se tratase, mientras mis hermanas y yo nos quemábamos, el fuego se apago y yo solo pude divisar capas negras, en mi mente solo había confusión.

Fin Flashback

Ese era el recuerdo más horrible y doloroso que tenia, pero no podía y no quería olvidar, gracias a ese recuerdo soy lo que soy ahora. Nunca pude descifrar como mi hermana Janir no se encontraba ahí, cuando Aro llego con todos los de la guardia Janir no se encontraba por ningún lado, Jane y yo fuimos transformados en vampiros por las fuertes heridas pudimos morir.  
Yo estaba seguro que a los tres nos habían quemado. ¿Cómo Janir desapareció?, Aro sabia que éramos trillizos y la busco por mucho tiempo pero sin encontrar resultado de su paradero, todos llegamos a la conclusión de que ella había muerto en la hoguera, ya que a la primera que lanzaron al fuego fue a ella.  
Jane no aceptaba la muerte de Janir al igual que yo, ambos sentíamos que ella estaba con vida y que por alguna razón no estaba con nosotros, pero poco a poco fuimos desechando esa idea.  
Aro nos cuido y nos prometió respaldo y nosotros les prometimos lealtad, nos entrenaron para batallas y mejoramos nuestros dones y gracias a ellos éramos parte fundamental de la guardia, asi nos convertimos en lo que ahora somos, de esa forma fuimos torturados y maltratados por los humanos, de esa forma perdimos a nuestra amada hermana Janir.


	2. LA PROMESA

_**CAPITULO II "LA PROMESA"**_

POV JANE

Tenía días que había notado a mi hermano Alec distante. Aunque en realidad así éramos desde que nos convertimos siempre hemos sido fríos y cortantes con los demás…incluso con los demás miembros de la guardia. A los únicos que tratábamos con respeto y reverencia era a los tres amos.

De ahí en fuera lo que dijeran o pensaran los demás nos daba igual. Al fin y acabo a los únicos que le debemos toda nuestra lealtad y respeto es a Aro, Cayo y Marco, pero principalmente a Aro…a el le debemos todo…mi hermano y yo le debemos la vida, si no fuera por el hubiésemos muerto en la hoguera quemados. El siempre nos ha cuidado y protegido como a la niña de sus ojos, y atreves de los años ha sido nuestro maestro, hermano, amigo y mas que todo eso ha sido como un padre para nosotros…un verdadero padre digno de honra…no un cobarde en cuanto se entero que nos iban a ir a buscar para quemarnos en la hoguera a mis hermanos y a mi, salió huyendo como un vil perro, junto con esa maldita que nos pario, porque no se les puede llamar de otra manera a ese par de malditos…ellos no merecían ser llamados padres. Los aborrecía y odiaba con todo mi congelado y frio corazón y con todas mis fuerzas…porque no puedo decir que con toda mi alma porque yo no creo en que tengamos una alma…ni tampoco creo que los malditos humanos posean una, son seres despreciables y malvados, incluso pueden llegar a ser mas malvados que los de nuestra especie, solo piensan en PODER Y DINERO, no se respetan ni a ellos mismos y mucho menos a los de su clase, son los seres mas egoísta que alguna vez pude ver en toda mi desgraciada eternidad…

Ellos fueron los causantes de la muerte de nuestra amada Janir, por su culpa se rompió la promesa que habíamos hecho…

FLASH BLACK

Nos encontrábamos jugando y recorriendo el bosque…mis hermanos Alec, Janir y yo. Este campamento lo habíamos planeado durante casi seis meses enteros, ya que habíamos trabajado muy duro ahorrando nuestro sueldo mínimo para poder transportarnos hasta acá y poder comprar los alimentos suficientes y las herramientas necesarias para poder acampar al aire libre.

Un carruaje de caballos de esos que en nuestros tiempos los mercaderes alquilaban para transportarse de un lugar a otro, ya que en esas épocas solo algunas personas y los reyes tenían como transportarse de un lugar a otro. Pero después de tantos días y meses de esfuerzo y sacrificio al fin teníamos nuestra recompensa que era el estar aquí los tres gozando y jugando al aire libre.

-¡hermanas vengan!-grito Alec , Janir y yo rápidamente fuimos donde el alarmadas, imaginándonos lo peor.

-¿que sucede Alec...Hermano?-pregunte totalmente asustada, temía que algún animal o bestia lo hubiese atacado.

-miren lo que encontré- contesto todavía mirando hacia el frente, no teníamos una mínima idea de lo que se refería ya que todavía nos encontrábamos a metros de distancia de donde el se encontraba, ya mas tranquilas fuimos a su encuentro y Janir lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza, el solo se quejo con un "auch enana"

-¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!-grito totalmente enojada-casi me matas de un susto Alec! ¡Creí que una bestia te había atacado!- mi hermana pensaba exactamente lo mismo que yo.

-Janir tiene razón Alec…pensamos que algo malo te había sucedido-rápidamente deseche la idea de mi cabeza, el solo imaginar que algo le había sucedido me destrozaba por completo.

-discúlpenme por favor créanme que no fue mi intención asustar a mis dos chicas preferidas-Alec era y es todo un caballero-prometo no volverlo a hacer…pero les aseguro que en cuanto vean mi hallazgo también gritaran de emoción- y entonces entre los arboles abrió una cortina que parecía estar tejida de muchas hojas verde y pequeñas florecitas rojas, amarillas y naranjas, la alzo y en ese momento nuestra vista pudo apreciar un hermoso claro en el que abundaban cientos y cientos de flores silvestres por todo el suelo del bosque.

Me quede contemplando aquel hermoso claro en silencio, hasta que la voz de Janir me hizo salir de mis pensamientos…

-¡es hermoso Alec!-chillo totalmente llena de alegría abrazando a Alec él, la abrazo y le deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla, yo solo sonreía divertida al ver la escena ya que Janir estaba dando saltitos por todos lados y Alec trataba de tranquilizarla.

-pareces niña pequeña enana-dije riéndome por su actitud, ella era una de esas personas que te contagiaba la felicidad y con solo verla hacia que el corazón te brincara o aun peor que te estallara de felicidad, ella solo me saco la lengua como niña pequeña.

-¿no vienes tu hermana?-pregunto Alec con una sonrisa mientras Janir se le trepaba a la espalda como era su costumbre.

-claro que si hermano-respondí con una gran sonrisa-es solo que este es uno de los momentos más felices de toda mi vida y quiero recordar parte por parte cada detalle de este hermoso momento y atesorarlo en mis recuerdos mas preciados…-las lagrimas ya me estaban traicionando yo siempre fui muy sensible, no siempre fui la fría y cruel jane…también tenia mis sentimientos.

-no llores hermanita, por favor…- si yo era sensible Janir lo era muchísimo mas, en ese preciso momento ella ya estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-no son lagrimas de tristeza son lagrimas de felicidad por tener a los dos a mi lado pequeña-le dije con dulzura y me acerque a darle un fuerte abrazo de oso…como solía llamarle Alec, el se acerco y complemento nuestro abrazo para hacerlo mas fuerte- a su lado me sentía invencible.

-siempre vamos a estar juntos pequeñas…siempre…nunca permitiré que les pase nada a ninguna de las dos, antes preferiría dar mi vida por ustedes- nos dijo en un susurro mientras nos encontrábamos abrazados aun.

-lo prometes hermanito?- pregunto sollozando Janir

-lo prometo pequeñas…-respondio firme mi hermano

-juntos para siempre-respondi y los volvi a abrazar fuertemente…no quería que el tiempo transcurriera…quería estar asi por siempre con ellos…ellos lo eran y lo son todo para mi…aunque Janir ya no se encuentre con nosotros…

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

¡NO ERA JUSTO! ¿PORQUE ELLA? ¿PORQUE NOSOTROS? ¿ACASO EL DESTINO ESTABA EN NUESTRA CONTRA ACASO LA FELICIDAD NO SE HABIA HECHO PARA NOSOTROS?

Sentía tanta rabia y odio en ese momento que en cualquier momento podía estallar…y sacar todo esto que tenia dentro de mi.

Ni siquiera me percate de que había roto la pared entera de mi habitación… ¡RAYOS! Ahora tendré que llamar a esos malditos humanos para que vengan a repararla –sonreí maliciosamente, mejor así, así me ahorro la fatiga de ir a buscar algo para la cena-

TOC, TOC!

Un leve golpecito en la puerta me hizo salir de mis planes para la cena. Y ahora quien demonios será! Pensé y era verdad todos los que nos encontrábamos aquí éramos unos demonios…

-¿quien demonios eres y que quieres?-pregunte desde adentro totalmente enojada, y enseguida mi olfato capto un delicioso aroma muy familiar…era el…

-soy yo Demetri- respondió dulcemente una voz muy masculina, mi cara cambio drásticamente de enojo a alegría.

-oh Demetri, ¿eres tú? Adelante pasa por favor- el abrió la puerta y me dedico una mirada llena de ternura, era la única miembro de la guardia con la que se portaba de esa manera…, y aparte de Alec el era el único que se podría decir yo trataba bien…desde que estamos aquí el ha sido incondicional para nosotros y somos inseparables…

-siento mucho si te interrumpo o te causo molestias Jane…pero Aro solicita hablar con ustedes dos-dijo con una sonrisa sincera, que a cualquiera le hubiese parecido hipócrita…pero yo sabia que cuando el de dirigía hacia mí con esa hermosa sonrisa…era sincera de verdad…aparte de Aro era con el único con el que hablábamos-no te preocupes Dem- así solía llamarlo de cariño- dile a Aro que enseguida vamos…

-muy bien hermosa, avisare a Aro- y antes de irse con velocidad vampírica me deposito un fugaz pero tierno beso en la mejilla…que me hizo suspirar artificialmente-

¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos te sucede Jane? Oh si la fría, cruel y despiadada Jane suspirando por un miembro de la guardia…si como no…no sé que me pasaba pero de un tiempo para acá el acercamiento con Demetri me ponía bastante nerviosa…

Mejor olvídate de eso y concéntrate me dije a mi misma, si no quieres que Aro los separe de Demetri, a Aro no le gustaban las distracciones y menos en una misión de suma importancia como supongo que es esta.

Después de avisarle a Alec, salimos de su habitación y nos encaminamos a los largos pasillos del gran castillo que conllevaban al gran salón de reuniones…

-adelante queridos Alec y Jane- dijo la voz de Aro concediéndonos permiso para pasar…

Pasamos y nos dirigimos en medio del gran salón.

-¿que se les ofrece amos?-pregunto Alec seriamente

-los necesitamos para una misión importante-explico Cayo

-¿cuál es esa misión amo?-pregunte atenta

-necesitamos que vayan a reclutar unos vampiros que se encuentran en la secundaria de Florencia, al parecer son igual que los Cullen y por lo que sabemos tienen unos dones muy poderosos, que nos pueden servir de mucho- esta vez tomo la palabra Aro- y consideramos que ustedes son los más indicados para esta misión, además tenemos plena confianza en que ustedes lograran convencerlos.-nos dijo sonriendo Aro, por supuesto que confiaban en nosotros...éramos sus MAS PRECIADAS JOYAS...

-pero amo…-intentaba replicar Alec pero Aro lo interrumpió antes de que continuara hablando

-cuento con ustedes?-pregunto mirándonos fijamente..al parecer mi hermano no estaba conforme pero igual se que obedecería

-claro amo-respondimos al unisonó mi hermano y yo

-muy bien entonces arreglaremos todo para que mañana mismo salgan para Florencia...-afirmo Cayo

Y después de salir de salir del gran salón nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones...no me quede con la duda y fui a la habitación de Alec para preguntarle el porqué de su inconformidad, el me dijo que ya estaba cansado de seguir siempre ordenes... yo a veces también sentía lo mismo ¿pero que mas podíamos hacer? Este era nuestro destino...nuestro deber...


	3. VIAJE A FLORENCIA

"_**VIAJE A FLORENCIA"**_

Alec Pov  
Después de pensar toda la noche y madrugada en mi maldita vida humana me prepare para salir a cumplir con mis deberes, en el castillo, rápidamente vino a mi mente la nueva misión que sin duda era una de las misiones más odiadas por mi. ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Qué actuáramos como adolescentes?, patético. Salí de mi habitación para toparme con una escena no muy agradable ¿Jane sonriendo? Y ¿Con Demetri? Inmediatamente se percataron de mi presencia y dejaron de reír…  
Me acerque hacia ellos  
-Y cuéntenme ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Pregunte con sarcasmo  
-Eh nada Alec-Contesto Jane totalmente seria. Vaya que cambios de humor tan drásticos pensé.  
-Y a ti Alec ¿como te va con Corín?-Pregunto Demetri con una estúpida sonrisa, Demetri solía ser así "Demasiado Feliz para mi gusto", y como siempre haciendo bromitas.  
-Ni me la menciones-Conteste con repugnancia  
-Alec, Corín es una vampiresa muy hermosa- insinuó Demetri, Jane me miraba confundida, ya que no sabía sobre las insinuaciones de Corín hacia mí.  
-Jane no hagas caso a los comentarios de Demetri, y tu Demetri bien sabes que a Aro no les gustan las distracciones y a mí tampoco-  
-Relájate Alec solo es broma-Dijo Demetri, yo solo le palmee el hombro y Salí de ahí…  
Me dispuse a hacer mi guardia por el castillo como todos los días… cuando me encontré con Corín en uno de los pasillos…  
-Hola querido ¿Cómo has estado?-Saludo con una vocecita "Seductora"  
-Bien-Me limite en contestar  
-Oh Alec cuando me dejaras darte cariño- dijo acercándose y colocando sus manos en mi pecho, yo la mire con lastima, ahora las mujeres eran así, tan atrevidas, tan regaladas por así decirlo.  
La aparte de mí sin utilizar la fuerza después de todo seguía siendo un caballero y no la iba a tratar mal aunque por dentro quería decirle mil cosas… me aleje de ella, solo chillaba mi nombre como una niña malcriada, yo no necesito cariño de nadie, Jane es la única que me importa. No necesito a nadie más en mi vida solo a mis hermanas Jane y Janir… Diablos ¡Otra vez pensando en ella! Me reproche a mí mismo, a veces odiaba sentirme frágil, y eso me pasaba cuando pensaba en ella, en Janir, mi hermana.  
Camine de nuevo por el pasillo donde se encontraba mi cuarto y otra vez las risitas, Jane y Demetri se encontraban charlando ¿Qué demonios era tan gracioso?... últimamente Jane y Demetri estaban muy juntos, eso me molestaba, mi hermana no solía hablar con nadie solo conmigo o con Aro ¿o es que yo no me había dado cuenta?... los salude con un movimiento de cabeza y me dispuse a seguir con mi recorrido, pero una vocecita me lo impidió… ¡Maldición! Pensé.  
-Aro desea verlos-Anuncio Corín mirándome.  
-¿A quiénes?-Pregunto Jane fríamente cambiando de humor de nuevo  
-A ti y a Alec-Contesto Corín igual de fría y se retiro  
-¿Vamos?-Pregunte ofreciéndole mi mano a mi hermana  
-Vamos-Dijo sonriendo y dándome la mano-Adiós Dem-Se despidió ¡Esperen! ¿Dem?  
-¿Dem?-Pregunte confundido caminando hacia la sala  
-Alec es un sobrenombre-Contesto Jane indiferente  
-¿Y porque a mí no me pones sobrenombres?-Pregunte indignado, Jane comenzó a reír, su risa era como una melodía para mis oídos.  
-Oh vamos Alec ¿Estas celoso?-Pregunto levantando una ceja  
-No dejare que corrompan a mi hermanita-Ella comenzó a reír de nuevo era increíble como solíamos ser con los demás fríos, distantes, pero entre nosotros reíamos y bromeábamos me alegraba ver a mi hermana sonreír me hacía sentir de alguna forma, vivo.  
-Vamos enana-Le sonreí, ambos recordamos a Janir cuando yo solía llamarla así.  
Empuje las grandes puertas de la sala, Jane entro y yo la seguí, saludamos a los amos con una reverencia.  
-Mis queridos Jane y Alec-Saludo Aro desde su trono  
-Ya todo está arreglado para que cumplan su misión-Informo Cayo  
-Hoy mismo parten a Florencia-Indico Marco yo me tense.  
-Vivirán en una casa apartada de los humanos-Completo Aro, por lo menos esa noticia era buena.  
-Ya están listos sus documentos y por supuesto tendrán otro apellido-Agrego Marco. Jane y yo asentimos, aunque a mí no me agradaba para nada la idea, yo prefería otra clase de misión, no como esta, que la califica como una misión estúpida y absurda, pretender ser humanos, una estupidez, pero que mas daba, tenía que hacerlo, era mi deber seguir ordenes.  
-Ya trajeron su equipaje, nuevos atuendos y algunos objetos y libros que necesitaran-Informo Aro, ¿Disfraces?, esto era el colmo, tendría que disfrazarme y actuar como si fuera un adolescente riquillo y consentido…  
-Ahora pueden retirarse que tengan un buen viaje y confiamos en ustedes-Anuncio Marco, nosotros asentimos, nos despedimos con una reverencia y salimos de allí, yo no dejaba de lanzar maldiciones internas ¿Por qué diablos teníamos que ir nosotros?... mi hermana me saco de mis pensamientos.  
-Alec, sé que no te agrada la idea… pero ve el lado agradable saldremos de aquí por un tiempo-Dijo tratando de darme ánimos sin resultado alguno  
-Sería agradable alejarse de aquí, pero no a jugar a ser humanos-conteste enojado  
-Ese es precisamente el lado desagradable-Comento Jane.  
Luego de hablar con los amos y con Jane me dirigí a mi habitación, Jane por un lado tenía razón, seria agradable alejarse de aquí por un tiempo, ya que siempre hacíamos lo mismo y eso ya me tenia cansado de alguna forma.  
Entro a mi habitación y lo primero que encuentro son unas maletas, ese sería mi equipaje supuse, tendría que vestirme con esa ropa, abrí las maletas y me cambie de ropa, tome lo primero que vi, la verdad no me importaba para nada. Salí de la habitación con mi "ropa nueva" me sentía incomodo nunca vestía así, unos jeans de mezclilla azules, con una playera blanca con un abrigo negro muy moderno, y zapatos casuales. Toque la puerta del cuarto de Jane para saber si ya estaba lista solo escuché un "Ya salgo" estaba enojada, tampoco le había agradado el cambio de vestimenta. Me quede esperando afuera solo no quería toparme con Corín era la última persona con la que quería encontrarme en este momento, la puerta se abrió y salió una Jane totalmente distinta. Esta no es mi hermana pensé. Vestía un vestido azul, discreto en v que dejaba descubierto sus hombros y le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, junto con el vestido llevaba un abrigo blanco, y unas zapatillas blancas junto con un bolso del mismo color, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, se coloco unos lentes de contacto ya que sus ojos se veían de un tono violeta, recordé que yo también tenía que usarlos.  
-Jane te ves… diferente-Dije sonriendo  
-Me siento estúpida-Contesto enojada  
-Te ves bien-Comente -espera- dije tomando de las maletas los lentes para colocármelos  
-Listo, vamos-Indique  
-¿Y en donde se supone que vamos a ir?-Pregunto Jane  
-No lo sé Aro dijo que teníamos todo lo que necesitamos ¡Espera!-Exclame, recordando que había visto en una de las maletas unas llaves, busque en las maletas y efectivamente estaban unas llaves, de un auto.  
-Mira- dije mostrándole las llaves a Jane ella sonrió  
-Oh al fin algo interesante, nunca habíamos manejado, aunque sabemos hacerlo ¡nunca usamos un auto!- exclamo Jane emocionada, tome las maletas de ambos y Jane tomo unos pequeños bolsos, nos dirigimos a fuera y nos encontramos con un lujoso auto un Porsche 911 según vi en el llavero, diciendo la verdad no estaba tan mal, Jane subió dejándome ahí mi hermana estaba emocionada por el auto, le lance las llaves para que ella condujera hacia Florencia ya que no se encontraba tan lejos de Volterra.  
Subimos el equipaje al auto y nos encaminamos a Florencia en el auto revise nuestros documentos de identificación Alec Giovanetti de 17 años de edad, italiano y Jane Giovanetti de 17 años de edad, italiana. Ambos estudiantes de intercambio de una secundaria de Volterra… Jane estaba maravillada con el auto parecía una niña pequeña con un nuevo juguete, sonreía y yo estaba feliz de verla así, una o dos horas después llegamos a Florencia, seguimos las indicaciones para llegar a la casa, que se encontraba en el bosque, alejada de los humanos, para nuestra suerte. Era una enorme y lujosa casa de dos pisos, de madera con grandes ventanas de vidrio con plantas y grama que rodeaban la casa, la casa era de color blanco con marón.  
Jane y yo entramos a la casa y resulto ser más lujosa que por fuera, con muebles, alfombras, chimenea, un inmenso televisor plasma, radio, cocina y comedor aunque era absurdo que tuviéramos una cocina y comedor, pero bueno, Jane y yo escogimos nuestras habitaciones y nos instalamos, ahora faltaba era ir a la secundaria donde se encontraban los Zimmerman y cumplir nuestra misión.


	4. CONFUNDIDA

"_**CONFUNDIDA"**_

POV. JANE

Hacía ya tres días que mi hermano Alec y yo habíamos llegado a Florencia, no habíamos ido aun al colegio ya que el sol había salido impidiéndonos por completo asistir. Suspire

Esto atrasaría mas nuestro regreso al castillo, pero ni modos no podía hacer nada con el estado del tiempo.

Por supuesto que el primer día nos habíamos instalado, eso era lo bueno de no dormir, a Alec no le importo en cual habitación estar él era muy sencillo y poco le importaban este tipo de cosas aparte de que ya este tipo de lujos no le sorprendían en nada, y a mí a pesar de estar acostumbrada acepto que me agradaba vivir cómodamente, así que yo me instale en la enorme y hermosa habitación que tenia vista de balcón a una enorme piscina. Pero en si no entendía porque Aro nos había escogido esta enorme casa, realmente era innecesario ya que solo éramos nosotros dos. Bueno tal vez solo se debió a que está acostumbrado a gastar una fortuna y comprar este tipo de casas lujosas.

En este momento me encontraba acostada en la enorme cama que había en mi habitación. Mi cabeza últimamente había estado pensado e imaginando cosas absurdas. Y un ejemplo de esas cosas absurdas era el pensar en _"Demetri"._

No podía sacármelo de la mente por más que quería…era como si mi mundo y todo lo que hacia girara entorno a él, no podía pensar en otra cosa y eso me resultaba enormemente extraño y muy raro.

Algo muy dentro de mí, me decía que yo le quería… por que por cual otro motivo me pasaría esto? Porque no me lo podía sacar de aquí… porque sentía que mi pecho se inflaba de aire innecesario cada vez que lo veía? Porque me inundaba de alegría cada vez que pensaba en él? Sonreí como tonta al recordar su hermosa y reluciente sonrisa

Qué cosas piensas Jane- me regañe a mi misma

Pero era la conclusión más obvia que mi cabeza daba a todas esas preguntas internas dentro de mi… y no pude evitar recordar el ultimo día en el castillo.

INICIO DE FLASH BLACK

Me encontraba paseando por los pasillos del castillo haciendo mi guardia rutinaria de todos los días… estaba meditando sobre la misión a la que Aro nos había mandado a mi hermano y a mí ya que hoy mismo saldríamos rumbo hacia Florencia, estaba confirmado hace unos minutos Aro había hablado con nosotros y saldríamos en la tarde.

Cuando me tope con el… con _Demetri… mi Demetri_

_Que demo...? mi Demetri? Que absurda eres Jane… quien te escuchara…diría que eres una hipócrita…bueno…. En realidad dicen cosas peores de mí….pero arg! Ya deja de pensar._

-hola Jane!- me saludo Demetri con una gran sonrisa en la cara, llegando al extremo en el que yo me encontraba.

-ho..la..-pude articular, enserio Jane…estas actuando como una tonta ¬¬' me dije a mi misma, el solo sonrió tiernamente…y Dios…jamás había observado tan detalladamente esa hermosa sonrisa…ya basta! Que no ves que lo tienes frente a ti?

-como estas pequeña?- él y mi hermano Alec eran a los únicos que los dejaba llamarme asi.

-muy bien Dem y tú?

-pues para ser sincero no estoy tan bien que digamos…-se quedo pensativo por unos segundos y después continuo- a ti no te voy a mentir Jane…la verdad es que no quiero que estén lejos del castillo es muy arriesgado-expreso con voz preocupada

-oh Dem, pero solo será por poco tiempo…no creo que nos demoremos mucho en traer a esos vampiros…para la mayoría de ellos es un gran honor poder pertenecer a la guardia, además tu bien sabes que nos podemos cuidar y…-él se acerco poco a poco y me puso un dedo en la boca para que no continuara. Yo solo me quede muy quieta esperando su reacción.

-Jane…la verdad…es que no quiero que estés lejos…de mi-me susurro muy bajito al oído con su hermosa voz masculina

-Dem yo…-no supe que decir, que tonta eres! No puedes decir algo así como: yo también no puedo estar lejos de ti? O por lo menos algo así como creo que te quiero?

-shhhhh…-me dijo y entonces rozo su exquisito aliento en mi cuello, esta era una sensación que jamás había experimentado, iba a pasar… nos íbamos a besar….

-yo…yo tengo que ir a arreglar las cosas para…para…nos vemos- y Salí corriendo de ahí como una completa cobarde. No quise mirar atrás. No quería encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos color carmesí, porque no quería perder los estribos. El hacía que no fuera la misma…él era el que provocaba sensaciones extrañas y nuevas que nunca había experimentado.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

Solo de recordar lo que hubiese pasado si no hubiese salido corriendo como una completa cobarde me hacia suspirar e inhalar aire innecesario dentro de mí.

Era posible? En verdad Demetri podía sentir lo mismo que yo? Funcionaria lo nuestro?

Miles y miles de preguntas inundaban mi mente.

Estaba tan absorta en ellas que no me di cuenta que mi celular estaba suene y suene.

A pesar de tener casi 500 años de vida y haber existido en épocas en las que ni siquiera había ni existía la comunicación a larga distancia, yo y mi hermano así como todos los miembros de la guardia, nos habíamos "actualizado" por así decirlo.

Mire la pantalla del celular y oh Dios mío! No podía creer quien era…si no lo veía no lo creía.

Estoy segura que si hubiese sido humana mi corazón estaría a punto de salir de mi pecho.

Tenía la sensación de que lo había invocado por tanto pensar en el….

La pantalla decía:

"_**Demetri"**_

Rápidamente conteste.

-hola?- pregunte haciéndome la tonta, parecía que no…pero me resultaba menos difícil hablar con el de esta manera.

-hola hermosa…-saludo su hermosa voz

-hola Dem, como estas?- pregunte

-la verdad…muy mal-respondió en tono triste

-que mal…-solo lo escuche suspirar…demonios! No podía decirle algo lindo? O tan siquiera preguntarle porque?

-si sabes porque no es cierto?-pregunto, arg! Soy una tonta, tonta, tonta

-no- solo eso dije, eso me sacaba por tantos años siendo cruel y fria… por eso no podía ser cariñosa con alguien como él, aunque él tampoco era una ángel…por así decirlo. Bueno para mí si lo era.

-Jane yo...te extraño-susurro muy bajito al otro lado de la línea- yo…ya no puedo estar un segundo más sin tenerte a mi lado…- Jane! Di algo! No te quedes callada! Me gritaba mi fuero interno

-Demetri yo te…-me costaba trabajo demostrar cariño y afecto a alguien que no fuera a Alec, pero en este caso así era…y yo ya lo había aceptado

-tú? Tú qué pequeña?-pregunto tiernamente repitiendo lo que yo le dije

-yo…yo también te extraño-y al fin pude terminar mi frase…me sentía como una completa idiota.

-es enserio Jane?-pregunto emocionado

-Si-conteste…arg! Porque soy tan fría- bueno Dem me tengo que ir…luego hablamos ciao!-

-ok, hermosa ya no te quito mas el tiempo, luego te marco ciao te qui…-y justo cuando iba a terminar la frase la llamada se corto. No pude evitar emocionarme como una adolescente y sonreír como tonta.

Era verdad? Demetri me quería? Me aceptaba tal como soy? Así como era fría, cruel, despiadada, etc.?

Después de saturar mi mente vampírica con preguntas y preguntas decidí dar un paseo por la gran casa, al llegar a la sala de estar me di cuenta que Alec estaba sentado en unos de los muebles leyendo.

-hola hermano-salude con mi cara llena de felicidad

-hola Jane, y ahora? Porque esa cara?-pregunto totalmente serio

-ammm…no es nada, acaso uno no puede estar feliz?-cuando mencione esta última palabra el bufo con amargura.

-feliz?, quien demonios es feliz con esta maldita existencia?-pregunto fríamente

-Alec…nosotros podemos ser felices si no los proponemos…los Cullen lo son…ellos tienen a alguien a su lado y…-no me dejo terminar

-ahora resulta que tu también crees que llevando una vida falsa entre los malditos humanos pretendiendo ser uno de ellos es ser feliz…- realmente Alec era infeliz

-Alec…yo no quiero decir que pretendiendo ser un humano-mencione esto último con un tremendo odio y asco- seriamos felices…solo estoy tratando de decirte que tal vez…solo tal vez si tuviéramos a alguien a nuestro lado- Alec hizo cara de no entender ninguna palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo- me refiero a una pareja-el solo me miro incrédulo y después suspiro largamente

-Haber Jane…realmente estas considerando encontrar alguien para compartir tu eternidad junto a el?-me pregunto con voz sarcástica

Que haría Alec o como reaccionaria si supiera que estoy empezando a sentir cosas por Demetri?

-yo…yo…-realmente me había tomado desprevenida con esa pregunta- yo no lo sé Alec…-respondí dudosa

-esto es inaudito…-respondió con repugnancia y salió a toda velocidad de la sala en donde nos encontrábamos.

Era la primera vez en la que Alec y yo nos estábamos de acuerdo en algo y por supuesto también la primera vez que teníamos una discusión.

Me sentía horriblemente mal.

No quería estar así con mi hermano…porque él es el ser más importante en mi existencia y el motivo por el cual sigo en pie. No podía perderlo a él…no a él… ya no…no otra vez…

Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a renunciar a una oportunidad de ser feliz…

Pero la pregunta aquí era:

¿Realmente sería feliz con Demetri?


	5. ¿COBARDE?

_**¿COBARDE?**_

Alec Pov

Realmente era algo insólito, estúpido e inaudito. Ahora resultaba que mi hermana Jane pretendía buscar una pareja? Pretendía enamorarse? En qué momento mi hermana cambio… ahora ella pensaba en esas estupideces. Compartir la eternidad con alguien? Como pudo ser capaz de tratar de decir tal cosa… Salí de la casa de inmediato no quería seguir escuchándola tanta palabras absurdas a la vez me atormentaban, corrí a velocidad vampírica los más lejos que pude necesitaba estar solo.

Subí a la parte más alta de un enorme árbol, comencé a observar el ambiente, me sentía estúpido, divise a lo lejos un grupo de humanos una mujer y un hombre junto con tres niños, los tres eran idénticos, me recordaron a mis hermanas y a mí, sacudí la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente, odiaba inmensamente recordar mi vida humana, los humanos se veían felices, nunca entendí porque mis "padres" nos abandonaron, nunca nos ¿amaron? Bufe mentalmente, claro que no nos amaban nadie en este mundo sabía el verdadero significado del amor, ni yo mismo lo conocía y tampoco lo quería conocer.

Los humanos jugaban con sus hijos, mientras yo observaba la escena sentía tanto odio, un odio que va aumentado a lo largo de los siglos y que jamás desaparecerá, un rencor inmenso que nunca podrá transformarse en "amor", algo que Jane no entendía… ¿de verdad pensaba enamorarse y tener una pareja?

Yo seguía observando a los humanos esos seres tan miserables que tanto odiaba, maldigo haber sido humano alguna vez, me sentía traicionado por mi hermana, que le pasaba? Desde cuando se había vuelto tan estúpida? Después de meditar y pensar las cosas llegue a una conclusión… DEMETRI

Demetri tenía algo que ver con esto, estaba completamente seguro, esos cambios de humor de Jane cuando estaba con el eran realmente absurdos, ella ¿sonreía? Cuando estaba con él, confieso que tenia sospechas ellos se la pasaban riéndose como idiotas y cuando yo me acercaba guardaban silencio, ahora con la conversación con Jane todo me quedo claro, Jane quería a Demetri como pareja.

Baje del árbol a toda velocidad para no ser visto por nadie, lo menos que quería ahora era un problema, por una parte me "alegraba" este viaje así Jane está lejos de Demetri y se da cuenta de la estupidez que está cometiendo o va a cometer, nunca pensé que Jane podía pensar de esa forma… siempre fue tan dura, fría, bueno al menos fue así luego de todo lo sucedido con Janir… ¡NO! Alec- me reproche a mi mismo- dije que no pensaría en ella durante las misiones, esos recuerdos me hacían sentir frágil, y no quería eso! Para mí no era fácil superar todo lo ocurrido con mi hermana con mi otra hermana, sabía que nunca superaría eso ella era una parte de mi, era muy importante, así como Jane, no quería perder a Jane tampoco, ella era lo único que me quedaba, la necesitaba, pero no aceptaría ese tipo de cosas, ¿Cómo ella pretendía ser feliz?, si habíamos perdido a nuestra hermana, ¿Ya no la extrañaba?...

Yo soy consciente que soy un ser infeliz, inmensamente infeliz, se que nunca podría ser "Feliz" sin mi hermana, yo ya no era capaz de sentir amor por alguien, de entregarle mi corazón a alguien ¿Para qué? Ni siquiera ese sentimiento llamado "Amor" existía…

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que me fui de la casa enojado con Jane, corrí de nuevo a la casa, seguía molesto, así que subí directo a mi habitación con una enorme rabia y gracias a esa rabia acabe con la puerta de mi habitación la cual quedo destrozada completamente. ¡Maldición!-Exclame en voz alta logrando que Jane llegara de inmediato a donde yo me encontraba y me regalaba una mirada envenenada.

-¿Qué?-Pregunte con repugnancia

-¿Por qué estas así?-Pregunto Jane frunciendo el ceño

-Por qué no sé dónde diablos quedo mi hermana Jane-Dije dándole la espalda, Jane guardo silencio por unos minutos y luego hablo.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿De qué hablo?-Pregunte incrédulo-De qué no se qué te ocurre ¿Es Demetri cierto?-Jane no articulaba ninguna palabra-Responde!-Exigí

-No Alec… no… es eso-Contesto insegura, sabía que mentía, Demetri tenía que ver con todo esto, con todas esas barbaridades que había dicho mi hermana.

-Cobarde-Dije con una sonrisa sarcástica, la mirada de Jane se torno a la mirada que ella tenía antes.

-Tú eres el cobarde, no quieres asimilar todo lo que nos paso, no quieres recordar a Janir, no quieres tener a una pareja ¿Tienes miedo de enamorarte? ¡Eres un cobarde!- escupió cada una de sus palabras Jane, yo la mire atónito, no pude decir nada, Jane salió como alma que lleva el diablo de mi habitación, logre escuchar una puerta romperse y un par de maldiciones, yo me quede ahí como estúpido pensando en aquellas palabras que me había dicho mi hermana, ¿Yo cobarde?, imposible…

Tome mi celular y vi casi 50 llamadas perdidas y 100 mensajes de texto, no me sorprendí al ver de quien se trataba pues tenía nombre y apellido Corín Vulturi.

Borre todos los mensajes sin leerlos y apague el celular, no necesitaba esos aparatos, solo quería un poco de tranquilidad, me sentía un poco mal por haber tratado así a mi hermana, era la primera vez que le llevaba la contraria, algunas veces pensábamos de la misma forma, y cuando no, yo terminaba complaciéndola, pero este ahora no era el caso.

A mi mente llego un recuerdo, un recuerdo que siempre lo tenía en mi mente, y fue cuando Jane y yo despertamos de la transformación.

FLASHBACK

Observaba detenidamente el lugar donde me encontraba era algo antiguo, me sentía extraño, mi olfato, mis oídos, y todo mi cuerpo estaba cambiado, mire mis manos y eran pálidas ¿Qué ocurría? Inmediatamente sentí un fuerte ardor en mi garganta, ¿Qué me pasaba?, lleve mi mano hacia mi garganta y dirigí mi mirada al frente, estaba un hombre muy pálido, cabello negro algo largo y con ojos ¿Rojos?, luego mire hacia mi derecha y pude ver a mi hermana, pero era diferente, más pálida, más hermosa, su cabello estaba más rubio y perfectamente lacio ella me miro y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, ella tenía los ojos como el hombre que se encontraba al frente de nosotros, en mi mente se formularon grandes cantidades de preguntas, ¿Por qué estaba así?, ¿que eran? Me dirigí hacia un gran espejo que se encontraba cerca de la cama donde estábamos acostados, mire a Jane con confusión y luego observe mi reflejo y ese que veía no era yo, no podía ser posible! Ese no podía ser yo! O si? Estaba mas pálido, como Jane y el hombre, mi cabello tenía mucho más brillo y estaba más lacio y mas castaño, las cicatrices que tenía ya no estaban, mi cuerpo estaba más formado, más desarrollado, y mis ojos ¡también eran rojos! No sabía que ocurría y ese ardor en mi garganta me estaba volviendo loco, tenía ganas de salir corriendo a buscar algo, algo que necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Janir?- pregunto Jane con su mano en la garganta y mirando hacia los lados, con un rostro lleno de dolor y confusión.

-Oh queridos, lamento decirles que a su hermana no pudimos encontrarla-Respondió aquel hombre pálido, mi mundo se derrumbo en millones de pedazos, donde estaba mi hermana?

-Pero donde esta? Que ocurrió? Quien es usted? Que nos hizo?-Pregunto Jane desesperada, yo corrí junto a ella, y me pude dar cuenta que lo hice a una velocidad impresionante, sobrenatural.

-Tranquilízate Jane-Sugerí, mi voz también había cambiado la sentía más suave más sutil.

-Si pequeña, lo siento, pero no sabemos de su paradero, los salvamos de esos humanos, yo soy Aro, Aro Vulturi-Se presento el hombre, mi pregunta era, ¿Por qué dijo humanos? Como si él no fuera uno, no entendía nada.

-¿Porque… porque siento ese ardor en la garganta?-Pregunto mi hermana, ella también lo sentía, algo estaba pasando, porque estábamos así?

-Es la sed-Contesto Aro.

-¿Sed?-Pregunte confundido

-Si sed, son vampiros, los he convertido, si no lo hubiese hecho ahora estarían muertos-Contesto Aro

-¿Vampiros?-Pregunto Jane, yo no creía lo que aquel hombre decía, solo me preocupaba otra cosa, mi hermana Janir, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Porque no estaba con nosotros?

Luego de escuchar aquella confusa explicación de Aro de cómo habían ocurrido las cosas nos dirigimos a "Comer" ni Jane ni yo sabíamos que haríamos, nos llevaron a un calabozo que se encontraba en el enorme castillo donde estábamos ahí habían muchas personas, gritando, al verlos me recordó todo lo que había pasado y porque ahora éramos "vampiros" sentí un inmenso odio al recordar todo eso, y por instinto, Jane y yo nos acercamos a los humanos, yo succione la sangre de una joven, deliciosa, me sentía poderoso mientras ella gritaba del dolor, extraje hasta la última gota de su sangre , pero quería mas, así que me acerque a otra joven la golpee y coloque mis conillos en su cuello, succionando así, cada gota de su sangre, esa sensación era extraordinaria, era un monstruo, lo sabia, pero los humanos también lo eran, y eso me lo repetiría siempre.

FIN FLASHBACK

Me había prometido siempre guardar ese recuerdo, los humanos también eran monstruos merecían ser asesinados por nosotros, también con ese recuerdo, me repetía miles de veces, que ese fue el principio de una nueva vida para mi, o mejor dicho una eternidad, desde ese momento no seguí siendo el mismo debido a mi odio y rencor, y por la pérdida de mi hermana Janir, por esa razón no quería también perder a Jane, no sabía qué hacer o pensar, esta situación con Jane y Demetri me tenia realmente confundido.

Jane Pov

Alec era un cobarde, definitivamente lo era, lo estaba demostrando llego a casa como un niño malcriado, estaba actuando como tal, destruyo la puerta y lo peor de todo es que yo también había destruido la puerta de mi habitación, ahora mi pregunta era, ¿Cómo sabia sobre Demetri?, tan obvia era? Esto me estaba confundiendo y mucho, Alec era muy amargado, mucho más que yo, y no iba a aceptar nada de lo que yo le había dicho eso era seguro, ¿cómo se me ocurrió insinuarle eso? Ser feliz con alguien a su lado, Alec no quería eso, lo sabía, pero yo si comenzaba a desear estar junto a Demetri, mi Dem, pero mi hermano también me importaba, el era lo más importante que ahora tenia, y no quería perderlo.

Estaba en mi habitación, la que no tenia puerta, por culpa de mi hermano, mi celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo, yo sabía de quien se trataba, era Demetri.

Tome el teléfono en mis manos mire la pantalla por unos minutos mientras el celular sonaba y sonaba. Me debatía entre responder o no.

Finalmente me decidí, no respondí la llamada.

Si lo sé soy una estúpida! Pero que podía hacer? No sabía que decirle, el se iba a dar cuenta que me pasaba algo, y no quería hacerlo sentir mal, preferí hablar con el después, por ahora tendría que "tratar" de arreglar las cosas con mi hermano.


	6. ELLA CAMBIO MI EXISTENCIA

"_**ELLA CAMBIO MI EXISTENCIA"**_

Pov Demetri

Despues de hablar con el amo Aro respecto a mi peticion sobre acompañar a Alec y a Jane a Florencia a reclutar a parte del clan Zimmerman, sali del gran salon de reuniones y me encamine a los largos pasillos del inmenso castillo Vulturi, con destino a mi habitacion. Queria hablar con Jane...la extranaba demasiado, mi vida no estaba completa sin ella, ya no dependia de mi mismo si no de ella...aunque debo decir que desde el primer momento en el que observe esos dulces y penetrantes ojos azules que irradiaban ternura fue como si mi corazon volviera a latir otra vez JAMAS LO OLVIDARE Inicio del flash blackDespues de que el poder se les fue quitado al clan rumano, mejor conocidos como Vladimir y Stefan. El castillo vulturi fue acentado en la ciudad de Volterra, Italia. Aproximadamente 150 años despues de que aconteciera esto yo fui convertido. Y por supuesto mi don como "rastreador" no tardo en relucir y hacerse notar. Y a decir verdad desde el momento en que me converti en poco tiempo ya habia hecho fama entre todos los clanes de vampiros y nomadas que existian en el mundo, para ellos era: "Demetri, el mejor rastreador que haya existido", incluso rumoraban que ningun vampiro o humano podian escaparse de mi, ya que aunque se escondieran debajo de las piedras o en lo mas confines de la tierra, no serviria de nada porque de igual manera yo los encontraria. Y no se equivocaban porque esto era y es verdad. Gracias a mi don como rastreador los amos habian decidido salvarme de aquella erupcion de volcan y convertirme. Desde ese momento habia aprendido a sobrevivir con mi nueva "vida", como siempre lo habia hecho como "gladiador de ese tiempo eramos pocos aproximadamente 15 miembros en la guardia. Y a los amos les parecio buena idea, empezar a reclutar mas de nuestra especie y preferentemente que tuvieran algun don especial. Asi que en esa mision fui incluido, ya que con mi don encontrariamos mas rapido y en menos tiempo a los futuros miembros de la guardia. En esa mision porsupesto nos acompaño Aro, ya que era algo muy importante para el y porsupuesto que el era el que se encontraba al mando. Despues de varios meses, aproximadamente seis meses, habiamos recorrido buena parte los diferentes paises.

Al final logramos reclutar pocos voluntarios para la guardia, entre ellos se encontraban Felix quien en ese tiempo se encontraba viviendo como nomáda, Santiago, Heidi, Sulspicia la ahora esposa del amo Aro, quien a primera vista se habia enamorado perdidamente de ella. Por ello se encontraba el amo se encontraba muy feliz y le propuso matrimonio y claro esta que ella al saber de quese trataba del líder principal de los Vulturis lo acepto de inmediato. Debido a todo esto Aro prometio que en el camino nos dejaria disfrutar de un delicioso postre a las afueras de la ciudad de Volterra. Pero los planes cambiaron por completo...

Estabamos recorriendo el camino rumbo a Roma para poder dirigirnos a Volterra, pero una enorme y densa nube de humo que provenia desde aquella pequeña aldea que se encontraba a las afueras de Florencia captó nuestra atención. El amo enseguida ordeno que fueramos a investigar de que se trataba.

-Paris, Demetri vayan a averiguar que es lo que hicieron esos humanos ahora!, no deben de contaminar de esa manera el ambiente- Paris y yo rapidamente acatamos la orden y nos dirijimos a velocidad de rayo hacia aquella aldea.

Al llegar pudimos notar a una multitud que gritaba una y otra vez:

-muerte a los brujos de satanas!-bufe, cuando mencionaron esto ultimo...satanas? si supieran que tienen a unos demonios a su lado, seguian grite y grite con una enorme furia, parecian animales engaulados.

Dirigi mi mirada hacia donde gritaban y señalaban aquellos aldeanos y fue entonces cuando pude ser testigo de aquella terrible escena. Tres adolescentes rubios de aspecto angelical con serias quemaduras, estaban amarrados a una hoguera que ardía en llamas...

Rapidamente fuimos a avisar al amo, quien se enfurecio tanto que decidio acabarlos con un muy seguro y claro estaba que ese castigo era...LA MUERTE.

Volvimos a donde se encontraba la hoguera, pero ahora con toda la guardia entera.

Los aldeanos se sorprendieron al vernos llegar, cosa a la que ya estabamos acostumbrados, supuse que se debia a que todos traiamos capas negras...

Hasta que un aldeano gritó:

-son demonios! Miren sus ojos...son ROJOS!- en ese momento el amo Aro dio la orden y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Paris acabo con aquel aldeano y la guardia puso mano sobre aquellas bestias.

Los demas aldeanos se alborotaron y empezaron a gritar y a rezar, cosa que se me hacia muy comica.

Me acerque a la hoguera y entonces mi mirada se encontro con la de un Ángel.

Aquel momento jamas lo olvidare...en ese mismo segundo mi vida cambio por completo, ya que me encontre con un par de ojos agonizantes, pero no le quitaban lo hermosos, eran dos zafiros que en aun en el peor de los momentos podrian alumbrar, ya que su belleza tenía luz propia, mis ojos no pudieron despegarse mas de los de aquel hermoso ÁNGEL. Hasta que capté, rapidamente me diriji a bajar a mi angel y los que supuse por su obvio parecido sus hermanos.

Primero la desate a ella y la baje con cuidado colocandola sobre mis hombros, despues baje a su hermano. Entonces mi angel empezo a hablar:

-Janir...Janir...hermanita...-luchaba por hablar pero solo producia pequeños y agonizantes grititos muy bajos que apenas y mi oido vampirico pudo escuchar con claridad, despues solo comenzo a toser.

su hermano se encontraba mas fuerte que ella asi que el hablo:

-mi hermana Janir aun sigue en la hoguera...ayudela porfavor...-me dirigi hacia donde el chico señalaba pero no pude encontrar nada.

Entonces mi hermoso ángel dejo de toser y sus ojos se cerraron, rapidamente me alarme...

esto es raro pensé, ya que jamas me habia preocupado por alguien en mi vida.

Comenze a sacudirla levemente por los hombros...cheque su pulso y se encontraba muy debil al igual que los latidos de su corazon.

Dentro de poco...solo quedaria poco de ella, seria solo un cadaver...un hermoso cadaver sin vida.

Pero no! No lo permitiria...no dejaria que muriera...no ella.

En ese momento llego Aro y me dijo:

-querido Demetrí, se que no quieres dejarla ir, asi que porfavor haz lo que tengas que hacer y conviertela!, yo convertire a su hermano.

En ese momento penetre mis dientes en su cuello e introduje mi ponzoña, que comenzo a dispersarse por todo su organismo y hacer efecto.

Sabía en lo que la había convertido...ahora ella también seria un mounstruo, pero al menos estaria con vida, claro si a esto se le podría llamar vida. Pero ahora ella era lo que mas me importaba...jamas dejaria que nadie le hiciese daño, antes tendrían que pasar sobre mi. Yo me encargaria de cuidarla y protegerla, y lo mas importante...me encargaría de que fuera amada.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

Desde ese momento me prometí a mi mismo de cuidar y proteger a Jane, como a mi mismo, y no solo a ella tambien a Alec, que era como mi hermano aunque aveces se portaba odioso conmmigo por la cercanía que tenemos Jane y yo. Aunque de eso no me preocupo tanto ya que supongo son celos de hermanos y es algo commpletamente normal, quizas lo hace por miedo a que alguien la lastimara. Pero en eso si que estaba equivocado ya que yo seria el ultimo en dañarla, antes preferiria ser quemado... Una misteriosa y voz musical, me saco de mis recuerdos.

-Hola Dem...-saludo Renata con una sonrisa, ella era linda como Corín y todas las demas vampiresas del castillo, realmente nada fuera de lo común, no se comparaba con mi ángel. Renata me era indiferente-

-que hay Renata?-salude secamente con un movimiento de la cabeza y segui caminando, ella me siguio.

-espera Dem- yo solo me detuve y gruñi

-preferiria que me llamaras por mi nombre "D-e-m-e-t-r-i"- dije mencionando con cuidado cada letra como si tratase con un discapacitado.-no me gustan los apodos-

-oh! bueno" Demetri"- menciono mi nombre haciendo comillas con los dedos- solo te lo decia de cariño...no pense que te enfadarias ya que cuando Jane te dice de esa manera no reaccionas igual-

yo me tense pero igual le respondí:

-Jane es Jane...tu lo has dicho y tu eres tu...asi que si no te molesta dime por mi nombre- y me dispuse a seguir caminando pero ella se me puso en frente impidiendome el paso.-me disculpas?

-oh Dem...Demetrí acaso no te das cuenta lo que provocas en mi?-dijo esto de manera sensual, tocandose el cuerpo de arriba abajo, supongo que trataba de "seducirme"...sin resultado alguno.

-Renata...disculpame pero tengo que hacer cosas importantes no me hagas perder el tiempo- y segui mi camino entonces ella me empezo a gritar:

-Jane no te quiere Demetrí que no lo ves? yo si, no ves las cosas como son...no las quieres aceptar, ella jamas tendra un corazon ella es una muñeca de hielo...-en ese momento mi ira subio de nivel y sin pensarmelo ya la tenia tomada del cuello y la presionaba fuertemente

-dem..demetri porfavor no lo hagas...-suplicaba

-escucha bien...nunca vuelvas a hablar asi de ella, y mucho menos a expresarte de esa manera...-le susurre en advertencia al oido.

-no...no lo volvere a hacer ...lo juro...ahora sueltame porfavor- y entonces la solte.

Y antes de que la ira regresara me meti en mi habitación, deje pasar unos minutos a que mi enojo se calmara y decidi llamar a Jane.

Tome mi celular y marque su numero, pero sono y sono y nada. Asi intente casi 50 veces y nada.

Mi mente comenzo a imaginarse lo peor...¿y si le habia sucedido algo? no no lo creo...ella se puede cuidar sola, me lo ha demostrado ademas esta con Alec. Entonces otro tipo de sentimientos me invadieron. ¿y si Renata tenia razon? ¿y si Jane no me queria? ¿si su amor ya tenia dueño? al pensar esto me volvi nuevamente a llenar de furia, no eso no era furia esto eran...¿celos?, si lo eran. Pero por mas que quisiera no podia evitarlo, el solo imaginarmela en brazos de otro que no fuera yo me destrozaba.


	7. TRILLIZOS

_**TRILLIZOS**_

Jane Pov

Me encontraba en mi habitación dispuesta a llamar a unos humanos para que arreglaran las puertas dañadas por mi hermano y por mí, había pasado un día después de la pequeña discusión y no habíamos intercambiado palabra alguna, marque el numero y después de tres tonos respondió un hombre, le di la dirección, y informo que vendría dentro de unas horas.

Suspire frustrada y artificialmente…

Después de que Demetri llamo y no conteste, no me atreví a llamarlo, que tonta soy, lo sé, pero que podría decirle? Que podría explicarle? Ni yo misma se con exactitud por qué no conteste, supongo que por miedo a preocuparlo, pero él lo entendería?, debía contarle todo?, no sabía qué hacer, definitivamente…

Salí de mi habitación ya me aburría estar ahí, nunca había estado sin hablarle a Alec, debía arreglar las cosas, debía hacerlo, el era mi hermano, lo único que me quedaba, mi única familia, Alec se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión, se veía extraño, ya que él prefería leer los libros o pasear, supongo que también estaba aburrido, como yo lo estaba.

-Alec, podemos hablar-Dije seriamente, sentándome al lado de él en el sillón donde se encontraba sentado, el apago el televisor y permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, eso hacia cuando estaba enojado.

-Si eso quieres-Contesto indiferente yo fruncí el ceño.

-Tú quieres hablar conmigo?-Pregunte

El después de algunos segundos respondió

-Si-

-Alec, se que hemos sufrido mucho, pero tú quieres seguir así?-

-No quiero aferrarme a alguien que quizás después pueda perder-Contesto, con que eso era? –

Aunque no dejo de pensar que el amor es estúpido-Completo, ahí estaba el Alec de siempre.

-Entiendo y respeto lo que tu pienses, pero es injusto que no respetes mis opiniones-Reproche.

-Jane, solo quiero protegerte-

-Lo sé, pero déjame tomar decisiones, cometer errores, de eso se trata todo no?-

-Si se trata de eso, pero no me has dicho si de verdad Demetri tiene que ver en todo esto-Indico, yo calle unos minutos la verdad esta situación me estaba incomodando demasiado, le debería decir? Y si se enoja?, me da vergüenza cantarle a mi hermano los sentimientos extraños que estoy manifestando por Demetri

-Alec yo… si. Es Demetri-

-Lo sabia-Admitió

-Alec, por favor, entiéndeme-

-Jane, no me meteré en tu "vida"-Dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire-Solo no quiero que sufras, y si Demetri te llega a hacer daño lo matare con mis propias manos-Indico, yo sonreí en respuesta él seguía inexpresivo –No creas que me alegra la noticia-Finalizo.

-Gracias hermano-Agradecí tomando sus hombros, el me abraso muy fuertemente como si me estuviese perdiendo, el tenía miedo lo sabía, solo que él no quería admitirlo era muy déspota para admitirlo, yo aun así lo quería, además de cierta forma yo soy igual a él.

Nos separamos unos minutos después…

-Toda la misión se nos está retrasando por el sol-Dijo Alec preocupado.

-Es mejor que estar en el castillo-Asegure, aunque muy dentro de mi sabia que extrañaba a Dem.

-Eso dices tú-Dijo sarcástico. Yo sonreí.

-No se dé que hablas-indique "desentendida"

-Jane, Jane, Jane, te conozco, así no me lo hayas confesado se que traías algo con Demetri desde hace siglos-

-Ya! No hablemos de eso hermano-Exclame riendo, me estaba avergonzando…

-Está bien, como tú digas, creo que deberíamos hacerle una pequeña visita a los Zinmerman-

Confeso, yo asentí.

-Es una buena opción-Respondí

-Entonces lo haremos esta noche o mañana-Aseguro

-Perfecto hermano- conteste.

Las puertas de nuestra gran casa sonaron con unos leves golpes, por lo que distinguí eran dos humanos, venían a arreglar las puertas dañadas…

Me levante y me dispuse a abrir la puerta, sería difícil no atacarlos, olían deliciosos, pero órdenes eran ordenes y tenía que acatarlas, cero sospechas, la principal… abrí la puerta y me encontré con dos jóvenes humanos quienes me miraron de arriba abajo y con sus bocas en forma de "O"

-Bu…buenas tardes seño… señorita-Saludo uno de ellos, Alec se acerco a la puerta y les indico que siguieran, los humanos lucían asustados, y quien no lo estaría, con la cara que pone Alec…

Los humanos subieron y comenzaron a hacer su trabajo, arreglaron nuestras puertas aunque sabíamos que no dejaban de preguntarse como las habíamos dañado, no nos molestamos en explicarnos, finalmente no era su problema, después de unas horas los humanos se retiraron, para su suerte ni Alec ni yo teníamos sed, si no fuese pasado algo catastrófico, con sed no pensaríamos en reglas ni nada por el estilo…

Me dirigí a mi habitación a tomar una ducha, necesitaba relajarme, quería pensar, que haría ahora?. Llamar a Dem? Y si no quería verme o escucharme?... me metí en la ducha y me bañe por un buen rato.

Salí envuelta en una toalla, sentí un olor muy familiar por mi habitación, ¿Demetri? Imposible… debía estar alucinando, tanto pensar en el me causo eso, como era posible que estuviese aquí?, Jane, estás loca.

Me vestí colocándome en un atuendo que consistía en un short negro muy a la moda con una blusa gris con mangas largas y unas zapatillas negras, seque mi cabello y lo deje suelto, me dirigí a la sala y Alec no estaba, me pregunto dónde estará?, estaba sola que haría, llamo a Dem… si! Lo llamare...

Marque rápidamente el numero de Dem, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco tonos y nada, no contesta, se abra enojado? Ya no quiere saber nada de mí? Que estúpida fui en no contestarle!

Definitivamente Jane eres una idiota!

Salí corriendo de esa casa y comencé a pasear toda la zona, Alec se habría ido a la casa de los Zinmerman? Sin mi? Donde podría estar? Intente rastrearlo hasta llegar a donde él se encontraba, cerca de una plaza? Viendo a tres niños jugar? No comprendía nada hasta que observe bien la escena y me cautivo por completo...

Los tres niños eran trillizos!

Alec se percato de mi presencia y bajo rápidamente del árbol…

-Que haces aquí?-Pregunto Serio

-Yo pensé que te habías ido con los Zinmerman- Respondí

-No, iremos en la noche-

-Y que haces tú aquí?-Pregunte incrédula, Alec siempre era el "Insensible" y ahora se encontraba viendo a tres niños jugar y encima de todo con un rostro nostálgico?

El siempre decía que no quería recordar a Janir…

-Quise salir un rato, algún problema?-Pregunto algo molesto, yo negué con la cabeza y comencé a ver a los niños…

La escena era totalmente nostálgica y tierna a la vez, se que en muchos siglos he sido la vampiresa mala, insensible y fría, pero, yo amaba a mi hermana, la sigo amando la sigo extrañando, ella era parte de mi, y era muy difícil no tenerla…

Esos niños tenían suerte de tener una vida normal, tener a sus padres, y estar juntos, no pude evitar sentir envidia por ello.

Se veían tan felices y unidos, si fuese humana estaría llorando…

Suspire llamando la atención de mi hermano…

-Los envidio-Confeso Alec, yo lo mire sorprendida, pues él sentía lo mismo que yo.

-Siento lo mismo-Conteste

-Jane, siempre he sentido que ella está viva-Admitió

-Ella puede estar viva-Dije esperanzada, Alec frunció el ceño.

-Siempre siento que ella está viva, pero luego pienso que es imposible, que ella murió y nosotros estamos condenados a extrañarla y a sentir este dolor por toda la eternidad-Explico, yo sentí algo muy fuerte que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y que se deposito en mi muerto corazón, dolor, sentí dolor al ver a mi hermano así, tan frágil…

Suspire profundamente para poder hablar claramente, pero mi intento fallo.

-Alec aun me tienes a mi-Dije con voz quebrada, estaba segura que si fuese humana las lagrimas saldrían descontroladamente…

-Eso es lo que más temo, perderte a ti también-Susurro mirando hacia el suelo.

Me acerque a abrasarlo, él pensaba que me alejaría, y eso nunca sería posible, yo siempre estaría con él, no podía alejarme, el era parte de mi, mi hermano…

-Siempre estaré contigo-Indique, deshaciendo el abraso y mirándolo a los ojos, el asintió y se dio la espalda, estaba avergonzado, había mostrado delante de mí, el Alec de hace más de 500 años, el niño sensible y tierno que una vez fue, el que siempre mostraba lo que sentía, por más que pase el tiempo, muy dentro de el, ese Alec esta, aun está en el.

-Volvamos a casa-Sugirió, yo asentí…

Corrimos de vuelta a casa, y en mi mente habían miles de dudas sobre Demetri, porque cuando me anime a contarle todo a Alec me pasa esto? Porque no contesto? Dem ya no quiere verme? Ya esas preguntas me las había hecho ya varias veces, pero las respuestas solo me las daría el, Demetri.

Pero no me había contestado, admito que solo lo intente una vez, pero el solía contestar inmediatamente, que ocurría?

Llegamos a la casa, donde Alec y yo comenzamos a ver una película de esas estúpidas donde hay una chica que es popular en la escuela, no tiene cerebro, y hay otra chica que es buena y se enamora del novio de la descerebrada y al final la chica inteligente queda con el chico, una película estúpida, definitivamente.

Apagamos el televisor a mitad de la película, el final era tan obvio que no nos importo verla, comenzamos a platicar de la misión hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta de la casa, un olor familiar capto mi olfato de nuevo, ¿Demetri?, otra vez mis alucinaciones!

Alec fue a abrir mientras yo quede petrificada en el sillón, segundos después de que Alec abriera la puerta, no pude creer lo que mis oídos vampíricos habían escuchado!

-Hola Alec-Saludo el…

Era Demetri! Mi Dem estaba aquí! No lo podía creer!


	8. LA VISITA DE DEMETRI

"_**LA VISITA DE DEMETRI"**_

ALEC POV  
Me dirigí a abrir la puerta pero ya sabía quién era, mis días de "tranquilidad" había acabado, ahora tenía que lidiar con dos vampiros actuando como adolescentes enamorados, Demetri viene a rondar a mi hermana.  
No sé qué hacia el aquí, supongo que Aro lo envió, ya que la misión era algo arriesgada, los Zinmerman eran poderosos, y si se presentaba el caso de que escapaban tendríamos a Demetri para rastrearlos…  
Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Demetri y sus maletas, el sonreía como siempre, mi amigo sonreía mucho.  
-Hola Alec-Saludo  
-Demetri, que haces aquí?-  
-Aro me ha enviado, no me invitas a entrar?-Respondió viendo el interior de la casa, sabía que buscaba con la mirada a Jane.  
-Claro, adelante-Conteste haciéndome a un lado para que el entrara, Demetri entro y dejo sus maletas en el piso.  
Cerré la puerta y espere la reacción de mi hermana, esto era para mí como una película en vivo, más estúpida imposible.  
Camine cerca de Demetri quien permanecía inmóvil viendo a mi hermana, ella hacía lo mismo desde el sillón donde se encontraba sentada, decidí romper el silencio.  
-Y bien Demetri, te quedaras callado?-Pregunte cruzándome de brazos, el sonrió con jane.  
-No, como has estado Jane?-Pregunto con cara de estúpido…  
Jane lo miraba fijamente y pude ver un brillo en sus ojos mientras lo hacía…  
-Dem que gusto verte, estoy bien-Dijo Jane levantándose del sillón y acercándose a él.  
Jane deposito un beso en la mejilla de Demetri, haciéndonos quedar en Shock al propio Demetri y a mí.  
-El gusto es mío -Respondió Demetri, estúpido por el beso de mi hermana, yo carraspee la garganta para que dejaran esas cursilerías…  
-A lo que viniste Demetri-Indique el asintió, y Jane se alejo un poco de él, apenada.  
-Supongo que saben que estamos atrasados con la misión?-Pregunto Demetri  
-Lo sabemos-Respondió Jane  
-Iremos a la casa de los Zinmerman en unas horas-Agregue  
-De acuerdo, ya el sol está por ocultarse, pero los Zinmerman no están todos en su casa-Comunico Demetri  
-entonces iremos cuando estén todos?-Pregunto Jane, yo negué con la cabeza.  
-No es lo apropiado, no hemos adelantado nada de la misión, llevamos días aquí-Respondí  
-Exacto, debemos conocerlos, además de que debemos asistir al colegio donde ellos estudian-Indico Demetri.  
Bufe, la idea desde el principio no era de mi agrado, pero debía hacerlo  
-Debemos hacerlo Alec no nos queda de otra-Dijo Jane  
Debía hacerlo, solo esperaba no tener inconvenientes con ningún humano, yo poseía una paciencia muy diminuta, y al primer enojo dejaría sin sentidos a cualquiera, y eso podía dañar la misión ya que crearíamos sospechas y tendríamos que abandonar Florencia y regresar al castillo.  
Además sería la primera vez que no cumplimos las órdenes de Aro.  
-Entonces lo haremos, iremos con los vampiros raros, y mañana si el sol no aparece iremos a la escuela-Dije, Demetri y Jane asintieron.  
-Y dime Dem, como has llegado aquí?-Pregunto Jane  
-Le pedí a Aro que me enviara, ustedes podían necesitar ayuda, así que el acepto-Respondió Demetri  
-Muy bien, entonces en una hora iremos a casa de los Zinmerman, ahora me iré a cazar-Comunique, los dos asintieron…  
Me retire de la sala de la casa y camine hacia la puerta, comencé a correr a velocidad vampírica y me adentre a lo más profundo del bosque, tenía que buscar algo, ya mi sed estaba apareciendo, tenia días sin cazar, mi olfato capto distintos olores y aromas, pero ninguna llamaba mi atención, necesitaba "mi marca de heroína" por así decirlo, esa que tanto decían, y que yo nunca había podido encontrar, la sangre que canta, que te grita, esa jamás la había probado.  
Corrí hasta encontrarme con un dulce aroma, y mis oídos escucharon los latidos de un corazón, era extraño, el sonido era agradable, era una melodía, un sonido musical, la canción más hermosa que había podido escuchar.  
Pero de que estás hablando Alec!  
El dulce aroma de la sangre de ese humano que aun no había visto pero que ya estaba cerca, era el olor más perfecto que había percibido, mi suerte había llegado, ya tenía un exquisito humano que saborear…  
Me acerque al humano, se encontraba en el jardín de una casa cercana al bosque, pude distinguir a otra persona cerca, el humano de olor agradable era una chica, un poco más baja que yo, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, era linda, no la veía bien por qué el chico que estaba charlando con ella me lo impedía…  
Mi pregunta era ¿Quién era ese chico? Que hacia aquí? Tenía entendido que los únicos vampiros que estaban aquí eran los Zinmerman… el pertenecía a ese clan?  
No podía pensar bien las cosas ya que el aroma de la humana me estaba enloqueciendo, pero no era adecuado atacarla, estaba el otro vampiro ahí, la idea de Aro era ponerlos de nuestro lado, no en contra.  
El vampiro se percato de que alguien estaba allí, y yo con todas las fuerzas que aun me quedaban decidí marcharme…  
Solo esperaba encontrarme con esa chica de nuevo, así poder probar cada gota de su sangre…  
Termine cazando en un pequeño pueblo de Italia, bebí la sangre de dos humanos y regrese a casa, donde me esperaban Demetri y Jane para ir con los Zinmerman…

POV JANE  
Me encontraba en el sillón de la lujosa casa.  
suspire artificialmente.  
realmente me sentía una completa idiota enamorada, porque era más que obvio que estaba enamorada...completamente ENAMORADA diría yo, una vampíra lunaticá buscando la felicidad, si es que realmente existia...  
Lo que más rabia me daba era que cualquiera podía notarlo a kilométros de distancia, claro si era un vampiro.

Alec se encontraba algo inquieto, supongo que era por la sed, ya que desde que llegamos no ibamos de caza, yo tampoco habia cazado pero por ese aspecto siempre fui más fuerte que Alec, claro solo en ese aspecto porque si se trataba de fuerza por clara obviedad el era muchisimo más fuerte, al igual que Demetri...mi Demy.

Quién por cierto se encontraba instalando ahora mismo sus cosas en el cuarto que se encontraba a lado del de Alec, porque mi hermanito posesivo ni de broma permitio que se instalara en la habitación junto a la mia.  
Porque según él iba a "gatear" hacia mi cuarto cuando el se distrayera...

Realmente me sorprendi mucho, al ver a Demetri parado en la entrada de la casa, ya que despues de las inumerables llamadas que le habia hecho, no habia respondido, quizas el solo se encontraba aqui por mandato de Aro y nadamas...  
Suspire desilucionadamente  
No queria actuar como adolescente con hormonas alborotadas, pero no podia evitarlo por mas que queria.

Demetri se habia hecho indispensable en mi vida, y ahora que yo misma lo aceptaba ya no habia vuelta atras, tenia que decirle lo que sentia pero aun no era el momento indicado.  
Una pregunta invadio mi mente vampirica al instante ¿entonces cual seria el momento indicado? La respuesta mas concreta era. No lo se.

La verdad me estaba comportando como una completa cobarde al actuar de esta manera, ni siquiera habia tenido el valor de ir a donde Demetri y aclarar el motivo por el cual no habia contestado sus llamadas...

Segui con mi lucha interna hasta que senti un dulce aliento rozar mi cuello. Era el…era mi Demy.

Me gire torpemente para mirarlo a la cara y ahí estaba el, con su hermoso rostro de Angel, parecía un mismísimo dios del Olimpo, su hermoso cabello castaño, ese toque despeinado lo hacia mirarse muy sexy…

¿pero qué es lo que estas pensando Jane? Me regañe a mi misma

El se acerco lentamente a mí y tomo con sus suaves y delicadas manos mi rostro con una enorme delicadeza, como si se tratase del cristal más fino.

En este momento sentía que mi corazón volvia a latir…

Me sentía viva, llena de alegría.

Nuestra miradas se fundieron en una sola, perdiéndonos en nuestra pequeña burbuja, un mundo en donde solo éramos el y yo.

Un mundo en el que solo importaba él, un mundo en donde todo giraba alrededor de él.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, coloque mis manos en sus hombros, el me seguía mirando intensamente.

Entonces poso sus manos en mi cintura y me jalo hacia el, muy ligera y delicadamente acerco mi rostro hacia el suyo.

-te amo-me dijo tiernamente en un susurro al oído, cuando escuche esas palabras todo mi ser, de pies a cabeza se lleno de felicidad, tenia unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo y gritarle al mundo entero lo que habían escuchado mis oídos, quería saltar de felicidad!

-yo…yo…-no podia mencionar palabra alguna, me había quedado sin palabras

Vamos Jane! No seas tonta! Me animaba a mi misma

Pude ver en su mirada tristeza, ya que no le pude contestar nada.

Al instante se separo de mi, y yo solo me quede como tonta, pero no, no podia volver a hacer eso…

Era ahora o nunca, tenía que decirle lo que sentía…antes de que sus sentimientos cambiaran, yo no podría vivir sin él y sin su amor…

El me veía fijamente.

-lo siento..yo, lo siento…no tenia porque haber dicho eso..-trataba de disculparse

Cosa que me entristeció mucho, pero yo tenia la culpa, yo era la culpable de su tristeza

Sin darle más vuelcos al asunto y antes de que me arrepintiera, me abanlace sobre el y junte mis labios con los suyos, en un beso desesperado, el se sorprendió mucho de mi reacción, pero aun asi me devolvió el beso, empezó besándome tiernamente hasta que poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando mas y mas, en estos momentos era en donde daba gracias de no tener la necesidad de respirar…

Nuestras lenguas danzaban en una perfecta armonía, cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos en el sillón, yo encima de él, sinceramente esta situación me ponia muy nerviosa, yo jamás había estado asi con un chico, bueno con un vampiro.

El acariciaba suavemente mi espalda, y yo lo único que hacia era besarlo como si la vida dependiera de ello…

Se sentía tan bien, sentirlo asi de cerca su cuerpo junto al mío tan tibio , oler su delicioso aroma, besar aquellos exquisitos labios que me llevaban al cielo y al infierno en un solo viaje.

El empezó a besar mi cuello, mientras yo besaba su barbilla.

Estaba tan perdida en el placer que me provocaban esos besos, que no me di cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta…

En cuestión de segundos Demetri se reincorporo y me sentó en el sillón en un ágil movimiento…

Pero era demasiado tarde, Alec había sido testigo de aquella incomoda escena.


	9. SED

"_**SED"**_

ALEC POV

¡Pero qué demonios pasa aquí!-Exclame totalmente enojado al ver a mi hermana prácticamente revolcándose a en mis marices con el estúpido de Demetri, sentí tanta ira que comencé a utilizar mi don sobre ese maldito, era mi amigo, tenía que respetarme y respetar a mi hermana, la cual estaba maravillada con él. ¿Cómo podía permitirle eso?

Asqueroso…

-Alec! Déjalo!-Dijo alzando la voz Jane igual de enojada que yo, aunque muy en fondo pude notarla apenada por la situación.-Alec, esto lo podemos hablar-Menciono ahora más calmada.

Deje a Demetri tranquilo y dirigí mi mirada hacia mi hermana Jane.

-Que pretendes? Que acepte este tiempo de barbaridades? Eres mi hermana, debo cuidarte!-Grite enojado

-Alec, cálmate, esto solo fue un malentendido-Indico Demetri algo incomodo

Mal entendido? Esta loco.

-Mal entendido?-Pregunte incrédulo-Si Aro llegase a enterarse de esto puede acabar con ustedes y conmigo, además es mi hermana imbécil!-

-Lo se amigo-comento apenado.

-Amigo? Que estupidez, cuando respetes a mi hermana serás amigo, y tú!-Dije señalando a Jane-que esto no se repita en mi presencia-

-Alec, creo que deberías clamarte primero-Aconsejo Jane con voz pasiva

-Si me calmo o no es mi problema, y sabes q no lo hare-Indique-Has de conocerme hermana, las cosas no son así-

-Y como son?-Pregunto ahora Jane incrédula, Demetri abrió los ojos como platos.

-Como quieres que sean?-Pregunte cruzándome de brazos-Demetri viene, llega a casa, yo me distraigo y tu intentas acostarte con el?-

En ese momento sentí como la dura mano de mi hermana golpeaba mi mejilla fuertemente, me había dado una fuerte, fuertísima cachetada.

-Eres un imbécil Alec Vulturi!-Exclamo furiosa saliendo a velocidad vampírica por la ventana de la habitación, le dedique una mirada envenenada a Demetri, y me dispuse a salir de allí. Pero Demetri no me dejo.

-Alec, se que estas enojado, pero déjame explicarte que yo amo a Jane-Menciono seriamente, en estos momentos sentía y deducía que él estaba diciendo la verdad, estaba siendo sincero, conocía a Demetri, desde todo el tiempo que he estado en el castillo Vulturi, y a pesar de ser algo bromista, lo considero como un hombre leal y sincero, alguien en quien se puede confiar.

-Se que Ya no puedo meterme en este asunto Demetri-Comencé diciendo-pero este tipo de cosas un hermano no las puede… tolerar, solo no la lastimes, porque sabes que acabare contigo-Indique irritado, Demetri sonrió y yo Salí de allí preocupado por Jane, la verdad había sido algo duro con ella, no debía hablarle así, pero ella también tenía que aceptar mi posición ante esto.

Ella era mi hermana y quería protegerla como no había podido hacerlo con Janir.

Algunas horas después…

Debido al pequeño "percance" habíamos retrasado nuestra "visita" que le haríamos al Clan Zinmerman, pero ahora si iríamos, ya no había marcha atrás debíamos cumplir la orden y después ir al instituto.

Cuando pensé en ir al instituto mi mente me traiciono y trajo el desilusiono aroma de aquella chica que había visto de lejos, la cual sin duda era hermosa. Que estupidez, yo pensando en mi cena cuando apenas llevaba unas horas de haberme comido un delicioso banquete.

Alec si sigues así deberás hacer ejercicios, me dije sarcástico.

Jane seguía enojada, no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Yo tampoco quería hablar, esperaría que se calmara un poco, yo también seguía algo enojado.

Corrimos a velocidad sobrehumana por el bosque de Florencia, seguimos a Demetri el cual ya conocía a uno de los integrantes del clan y lo estaba rastreando, llegamos a una lujosa casa situada en lo más profundo del bosque, como la que nosotros teníamos algunos kilómetros más lejos.

Nos acercamos a la puerta la cual ya estaba abierta y junto a ella estaba una alta vampiresa ojos dorados obviamente por su dieta, ella sonreía, no entendía porque lo hacía pero sonreía.

-Los esperábamos-Indico haciéndose a un lado e invitándonos a entrar a la casa, hicimos caso a su sugerencia y al entrar mi sentido del olfato de alerto al distinguir un aroma el cual era conocido por mí, uno que alteraba extremadamente mi sed y removía el monstruo que aclamaba sangre.

-Pasa algo?-Pregunto una joven vampiresa de cabello rubio que miraba de forma maternal a la vampiresa que nos había abierto la puerta la cual ya se encontraba en la elegante sala de la casa.

Divise a un vampiro el cual lo identifique como el que había visto horas atrás con aquella humana, el vampiro era cabello negro con un poco de barba alto y fornido.

-No nada-Conteste serio

-Así que ustedes son los Zinmerman-Indico fríamente Jane-Que emoción conocerlos-Dijo con sarcasmo, los tres vampiros se miraron y después uno de ellos tomo la palabra.

-Lo mismo digo, aunque lamentablemente no estamos todos reunidos, falta Derek y Jade, mis hijos-Comunico el vampiro fornido.

-Un placer-Respondió sonriendo la vampiresa rubia-Mi nombre es Jenny y el es mi esposo Orlando y mi hija Elena-Menciono mientras señalaba a los dueños de los nombres.

Demetri y yo asentimos, Jane acostumbraba hablar más en las misiones.

-Como ya deben de saber nosotros somos Jane, Demetri y Alec –Dijo Jane, Orlando hizo por cortesía un ademan para que no sentáramos en uno de los muebles de cuero negro, Jane se sentó y Demetri y yo permanecimos en el mismo sitio-Vinimos a tratar un asunto-Indico Jane

-Claro, de que se trata?-Pregunto Jenny sonriente, la verdad era muy amable.

-Supongo que Aro los envió-Dedujo Elena mirándose las uñas despreocupada luego sonrió.

-Sipones bien-Esta vez hable yo-Pero es más apropiado hablar cuando todo el clan este completo-

-Es lo más prudente-Apoyo Demetri

-Ohh entiendo-Menciono Jenny

-Derek y Jade tardaran por lo que sabemos unos días más, se encuentran visitando a uno viejos amigos, los Cullen-Comunico Orlando tomando la mano de su esposa mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Claro los Cullen, y los Zinmerman, lunáticos con lunáticos, que lindo. Bufe en mis adentros.

-Entonces estaremos al pendiente de la vuelta de los demás, por ahora entraremos al instituto-Aviso Jane indiferente-Esperamos no incomodar aunque no creo que eso pase-Supuso con algo de ironía.

Elena sonrió ante el comentario de Jane.

-Genial!-Exclamo divertida Elena, Jenny y Orlando sonrieron ante la inmensa "alegría" que manifestaba la chica, por un momento me recordó a Alice Cullen.

-Esperamos su pronta visita-Añadió Orlando amablemente.

Jane Demetri y yo Asentimos.

-También lo esperamos, nos veremos pronto-Menciono Jane al momento que se levantaba del sillón-Ha sido un placer-

Nos despedimos de los Zinmerman y volvimos a la casa donde ahora vivíamos, debíamos esperar a que volvieran el resto del clan para así tratar el tema con ellos de una manera "Cortez".

La duda seguía en mí, no entendía que tenía que ver Orlando con aquella humana de sangre apetecible, la chica con sangre prohibida para mi, de solo pensar eso el monstruo que llevaba dentro me atormentaba, su sangre me llamaba tanto, pero no podía beberla.

No podía.

Dañaría la misión al hacerlo.

JANE POV

Hace unas horas habíamos ido a visitar al clan Zimmerman para así avanzar en nuestra misión ya que desde que habíamos llegado a Florencia no habíamos podido salir debido al sol. Y desgraciadamente no pudimos abordar bien el tema debido a que el clan no se encontraba completo, al parecer una tal Jade y Derek habían salido del continente para así visitar a sus camaradas "lunáticos" los Cullen…

En estos momentos me encontraba en lo alto de un árbol, meditando sobre una rama.

Todos estos sentimientos me tenían como loca, realmente no supe interpretar bien todas esas sensaciones que Demetri me hacia experimentar. Sus besos era embriagadores y sus caricias, oh, sus caricias, el solo recordarlas hacia que en mi rostro no desapareciera esa sonrisita estúpida que me caracterizaba cada vez que me encontraba cerca de él.

En el primer momento en que mis labios acariciaron los suyos me di cuenta que el era con quien querría estar toda mi vida, toda mi existencia.

Y por lo que pude percibir, el también sentía lo mismo que yo, milagrosamente sentía lo mismo.

Aun no habíamos charlado sobre lo ocurrido, pero estaba segura que esa charla no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Ahora solo había algo que me angustiaba. Mi hermano Alec.

Con el jamás me había peleado, y realmente no me agradaba en lo más mínimo estar así con él, si bien se había portado como un grandísimo imbécil, lo comprendía.

El se comportaba de esa manera, porque me quiere y me protege, y sé que tiene miedo de perderme asi como ese miedo me invade a mi cada vez que me separo de él por unos momentos, ese temor en nosotros desde que ocurrió lo de Janir.

Tenía que hablar con él…aclararle mis sentimientos por Demetri y dejarlo bien claro que jamás, nunca me alejare de él, porque él era mi todo él era yo misma, nosotros dos éramos uno solo y nuestros lazos de sangre nos unían mas que a cualquier otra cosa, yo daría mi vida por mi hermano, y sabia que el por mi haría lo mismo.

Brinque desde lo alto de aquel enorme y alto árbol hasta caer en el suelo completamente parada.

Comencé a correr a velocidad vampírica por el bosque, pero algo me entretuvo un exquisito aroma casi irresistible.

Mi garganta comenzó a quemar, así que sin más me deje llevar por mis instintos vampíricos.

Me acerque a la ubicación de tan apetecible aroma, era extraño que un humano estuviese tan tarde en un bosque, rastree su olor y me percate de que este me estaba conduciendo a una casa cercana a una plaza.

Comencé a espiar hasta dar con el dueño de tan exquisito aroma.

Era un chico, de unos aproximadamente 18 años.

Cabello castaño oscuro y pálido, la verdad era muy apuesto, pero más apuesta era su sangre para mi, quería probarla, moría por probarla.

El se encontraba mirando desde lejos la ventana de una casa, en la cual se divisaba una humana castaña, que leía "La última canción" de Sparks Nicholas. El chico miraba atontado a la joven mientras esta sonreí mientras leía, el chico casi daba la vuelta, pero algo le impidió hacerlo, así que a paso acelerado se acerco a la ventana de la chica y la trepo.

Tal parece la novela "Romeo y Julieta" dije sarcástica.

La chica seguía leyendo cuando se percato de la presencia del joven se sobresalto y entro a su casa, yo quería acercarme, no hacía otra cosa que pensar en el sabor de la sangre de aquel humano tan provocativo.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Debía controlarme.

-Liam! Que haces aquí! Mi padre está hoy podría encontrarte!-Dijo la chica preocupada-Ya habíamos hablado, pensé que todo había quedado más que claro-

-No puedo estar sin ti, eres con quien quiero estar-Menciono el chico tomando la mano de la joven ojos verdes, ella solo suspiro frustrada.

-Sera mejor que te retires-Dijo y segundos después apareció un señor algo mayor como de unos 40 años, con cara amenazante, ha de ser el padre de la chica.

-Que pasa aquí!-Exclamo el señor-Esto ya es el colmo! Pensé que respetaban esta casa!-

El chico solo bajo la cabeza apenado mientras que la joven se veía realmente desesperada.

Y sin más el señor rápidamente agarro al joven por su ramera y lo noqueo de un gran golpe en la nariz, ahí fue cuando ese aroma tan delicioso, me hizo despertar la enorme sed que minutos atrás había parecido, pero ahora era con más fuerza.

El chico sangraba, y me incitaba a beber de esa sangre, pero no se qué podía hacer.

Había testigos, sería un acto de estupidez hacer un escándalo.

El chico salió de la casa de la joven chica con la nariz en su mano, no sabía qué hacer, pero mis sentidos vampíricos me decían que lo atacara, el monstruo se empeñaba en probar de él, de ese chico llamado Liam.

Opte por saborear su apetecible sangre. En un segundo ya estaba al frente del, ganándome una gran mirada de confusión de su parte.

-Hola Jane, querida-Saludo la joven vampiresa Elena detrás del chico el cual se sobresalto al verla, al igual que yo.

Aproveche para desaparecer de ese lugar, sabia el motivo por el cual Elena estaba allí, estaba impidiendo que yo matara a alguien cercano a ella. Y a su familia, este era su territorio, y la regla era, respetarlo.

Corrí rápidamente, hasta llegar a la casa, ya estaba amaneciendo, era hora de ir al instituto, podía sentir aun mi sed, y las ganas tan enormes que tenia de ese chico, si no fuese por Elena no se qué hubiera ocurrido.

Iba de camino a casa, quizás ya los chicos se estaban cambiando o ya están listos, ni yo misma sabía si iría hoy, el clima indicaba que no habría sol, era el día perfecto para comenzar con la misión.

Pero como haría, si no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para controlarme, que hago si ese chico estudia en ese instituto?

Si me fuese quedado con mi hermano y Dem nada de esto hubiese pasado…

Ahora podría jurar que mis ojos están totalmente negros por la sed, la sed de ese chico.

Qué pensaría Dem al verme así? O mi hermano?

Que soy una irresponsable que a pesar de tantos años de experiencia no supo cómo controlarse y que gracias a una vampiresa, la que está involucrada en la misión fue la que impidió que ese humano estuviese muerto ahora.

Entre a la casa, donde ya estaba Dem listo para irnos al instituto estaba viendo televisión, pero cuando vio mi estado rápidamente se acerco a mí. Preocupado


	10. CUESTIONARIO DE PREGUNTAS

"CUESTIONARIO DE PREGUNTAS"

ALEC POV

Ya habíamos ido a aquella casa habitada por vampiros jugando a ser humanos, estúpido, simplemente estúpido.

Era de madrugada, ya faltaban pocas horas para amanecer el cual nos diría si hoy por fin avanzaríamos con la misión. El sol no nos había permitido hacer nada, tampoco el viaje de los otros dos integrantes del clan Zinmerman, además de otras dos distracciones que mantenían ahora mi cabeza en otra parte.

Demetri y su repentino amor correspondido por mi hermana.

Y aquel delicioso aroma femenino que ahora enloquecía cada uno de mis vampíricos sentidos.

Mire el amanecer desde mi ventana, rápidamente vinieron a mi mente esos recuerdos de mi humanidad, los únicos recuerdos felices que no volverían nunca más.

Un día más, un día, que valdría lo mismo, un día que para mí no es día ¿Cómo llamarle entonces? Para mí los días literalmente son oscuros, todo en mi "vida" es así, la única razón de vivir ya todos la conocen, pero esa razón ahora me odia, por obvias actitudes que cierto hermano gemelo tuvo pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No es que diga que todo lo que hice y dije estuviese bien pero en cierta forma ella debería entenderme.

Así como ahora yo la entiendo, Jane ahora tiene más razones para seguir, para luchar, razones muy poderosas, razones que yo no sabía que existían pero que ahora me están comenzando a convencer y ahora creo o estoy creyendo que aparte del amor familiar también hay otro tipo de amor.

Pero con eso no digo que yo pudiese amar, un ser tan despreciable como yo no puede sentir ni una milésima de ese sentimiento, que solo puede traer más sufrimiento del que ya hay en mi maldita existencia.

Ya eran más de las 6 am y no había sol ni rastro de que apareciera, hoy era el día, finalmente lo era.

Decidí irme a duchar, había corrido mucho estaba más que sucio debía "disfrazarme" de un riquillo adolescente con su hermana y primo que solo quieren liberarse de las presiones cambiando de aires, esa era la historia, la que diríamos, no podíamos llamar la atención, pero sé que eso será imposible.

Me duche y vestí rápidamente, cuando baje a la sala de estar vi a Demetri controlando a Jane quien tenía los ojos completamente negros, por la sed, estaba realmente descontrolada, Demetri ya estaba listo para irnos al instituto, Jane no.

-Jane! Qué demonios ocurre?-Pregunte alterado, era decepcionante ver a mi hermana en tal estado, después de tantos años de práctica y experiencia. Jane me miro con repugnancia.

-Jane, amor, tranquila-Dijo Demetri mientras tomaba a mi hermana por la cintura, ella estaba muy inquieta, y no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta, como si hubiese una deliciosa presa que espera por ella; en ese momento recordé como reaccione yo cuando me encontré con el aroma femenino que me incitaba a acercarme y beber esa deliciosa sangre, gota a gota.

Pero era imposible, debíamos cazar bien lejos de aquí.

-Jane! Mírame-Ordene seriamente, ella lo hizo-Te topaste con algún humano de sangre apetecible?-

Ella asintió.

-Genial! Otro más, ahora quien sigue? Demetri?-Murmure burlón, obviamente los demás escucharon.

-Espera. Tu también?-Pregunto Demetri sorprendido, yo solo clave mi mirada en mi hermana que ya se veía un poco más tranquila-Oigan!-Indico Demetri serio –Saben muy bien las reglas, cazar lejos, nos alejaremos de esos humanos-

-No cometeré ninguna estupidez Demetri-Aclare.

-Bien-Dijo Demetri –Jane, estas dispuesta a ir con nosotros?-

-Por supuesto-confirmo Jane-Iré a arreglarme-

Demetri y yo asentimos, rápidamente Jane fue y después de 10 minutos bajo ya lista para irnos.

Subimos al auto que fue manejado por Demetri, yo me senté delante y Jane detrás muy seria aun pero podía notarla más tranquila, quizás deberíamos hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

El camino a la escuela fue muy silencioso. Pero pude darme cuenta de las miraditas que Jane y Demetri se dedicaban por el retrovisor del auto.

Nos acercamos al colegio donde ya habían muchos jóvenes fuera de el. Muchos autos últimos modelos, pero ninguno como el que nosotros teníamos, que al instante se robo todas las miradas.

Demetri estaciono al lado de un deportivo rojo, donde había muchas chicas, bajamos y Demetri caballerosamente le abrió la puerta a mi hermana, ocasionando varios suspiros en las chicas que estaban cerca y haciendo que Jane se tensara, las chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia mí y yo intente fijar mis ojos en otra cosa.

Nos quedamos los tres cerca del auto cuando otro se estaciono un poco lejos del nuestro, el aroma era de esa chica vampiresa llamada Elena, bajo grácilmente del auto con una gran sonrisa, vestía un vestido azul cielo muy sencillo con unas zapatillas azul más oscuro que el vestido, al instante fue rodeada por varias chicas humanas, agudice mas mi oído para así escuchar la conversación, Jane y Demetri hicieron lo mismo.

-Elena! Cuanto tiempo linda-Saludo una chica cabello negro.

-Lo sé, estábamos de viaje-Respondió Elena ordenando sus libros-Ustedes que han hecho?-

-Nada interesante-contesto otra chica castaña-Ayer fui a visitar a Narel que seguía enferma, vi a tu padre allí-

El padre de Elena? Orlando? Recordé aquella noche que rastree a esa humana, me conseguí a Orlando con ella, entonces esa chica estudiaba aquí?

Pero qué rayos! Que maldita suerte tengo!

-Oh si!-Exclamo Elena-Fue a examinarla, seguramente ya estará mejor-Menciono Elena riendo, pero la note preocupada, en su tono al decirlo.

-Esperemos que ya esté mejor-Dijo la chica cabello negro, mientras desviaba su vista a un chico alto y delgado que se dirigía en dirección a ella y al tiempo de acercarse besaba con desesperación a Elena, las otras dos chicas miraban con envidia la escena.

Jane, Demetri y yo nos mirábamos sorprendidos mientras Elena y el chico se besaban. Elena una vampiresa estaba con un humano? Acaso era una absurda broma?

El timbre de entrada sonó y todos se dispusieron a entrar cada uno a sus respectivas clases, nosotros fuimos por nuestros horarios de clases.

Elena se fue tomada de las manos con el humano.

-Las cosas serán más difíciles-Admitió Jane pensativa

-Lo será, si esa relación es enserio todo será complicado-Concordó Demetri –Aunque el humano puede ser una gran arma-

-No!-Exclame –Recuerden los dones supuestamente poderosos de los Zinmerman-

-Es cierto-Menciono Jane mirando hacia otro sitio, aun n me miraba a los ojos.

Recogimos nuestros horarios de clases, en todas nos toco juntos. Todos nos miraban detenidamente mientras entrabamos al aula de clases. Los chicos prácticamente botaban la baba por mi hermana y Demetri casi saltaba hacia ellos por los celos.

Pero debía disimular, éramos primos. Supuestamente. El chico novio de Elena entro también, note a Jane tensarse, rápidamente se me ocurrió que él podría ser el chico con el que Jane se topo horas atrás, pero no podía ser el, ella se miraba muy calmada, a diferencia de la escena que armo en casa, cuando había llegado del bosque.

Deseche esa idea por completo, no podía ser el "cantante" de Jane.

El profesor de historia llego, era un señor de unos 40 años, lucia amargado y déspota, la clase de humanos que mas odiaba, miraba su rostro con algunas arrugas y recordaba los rostros de los hombres más ricos del pueblo donde nos habían matado, esos que nos habían hecho sufrir, por culpa de todos ellos, yo era esto.

El profesor comenzó con la clase que se me hizo extremadamente larga, Jane parecía incomoda por ese chico, pero más inquieta se puso cuando otro chico muy parecido al primero se apareció por la puerta.

-Perdone profesor Castellini, puedo entrar?-Pregunto el joven preocupado, venía 5 minutos tarde, el profesor hizo un ademan para que el entrara no sin antes fulminarlo con la mirada.

El chico al ver a Jane abrió los ojos como platos, mi hermana tomo sus cosas y salió a paso humano pero casi corriendo, sus ojos estaba oscureciendo a causa de la sed, ella estaba sentada delante de mi junto con Demetri antes de irse.

-Quien es la joven que acaba de irse?-Pregunto el profesor enojado –Oh cierto que tenemos alumnos nuevos –Recordó y comenzó a revisar la lista de alumnos de la clase –Jane Giovanetti, Alec Giovanetti y Demetri Bonetto Giovanetti, los dos primeros hermanos gemelos y el ultimo primo. Muy agradable- Yo solo lo mire incrédulo –Se puede saber porque la señorita Giovanetti salió de clases?-

-Se sentía indispuesta-Conteste intentando relajarme, el profesor decidió seguir con la clase ignorando completamente mi respuesta.

Quería dejarlo sin sentidos en este momento.

No dejaba de pensar en la reacción de Jane, y también en el parecido aroma de estos dos chicos, el novio de Elena y el chico que acababa de llegar, resultaban idénticos en varias formas.

Por eso Jane estaba tan tensa, sus aromas eran similares y la tentaban, pero el chico de ojos azulados la hacía perder el poco control que a ella le quedaba.

Continuamos con la clase hasta que el timbre de salida sonó y me dispuse a ir con Demetri a buscar a mi hermana que seguramente estaría verdaderamente descontrolada.

Pero lo que nos sorprendió, a ambos; es que Jane estaba cómodamente en la cafetería de la escuela, platicando con Elena, esto sí que era increíble, pensé que estaría cazando para controlar la sed.

Decidimos acercarnos, Demetri también lucia muy sorprendido por Jane.

Además de que no me imaginaba que Jane fuera capaz de entablar una conversación con otra chica, sin hacerle sentir dolor, ella era muy impulsiva y casi no le agradaba tener amigas.

O quizás intentar tener alguna.

En pocas palabras, Jane no era muy sociable, ella solo hablaba respecto a lo que concierne una misión o algo por el estilo. Quizás de eso hablaban ahora, conocía exactamente las tácticas que mi hermana utilizaba, era brillante.

Podría ser policía o detective.

Esperaba hablar con ella pronto.

JANE POV

Salí realmente atareada de aquel salón de clases, ese humano volvía a incomodarme apareciendo en mi camino, y no sabía si correría con la misma suerte.

Yo podía cometer una locura; acabar con él, el me había mirado con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba sorprendido de encontrarme aquí. Al igual que yo.

¡Pero qué maldita suerte!

Tenía que estar precisamente aquí, arruinándome los planes.

Pensando en todas estas cosas me había controlado, finalmente ya comenzaba a tomar el control de mi sed.

Me senté en una de las mesas de la cafetería dónde ya habían algunos estudiantes allí, segundos después se sentó Elena frente a mí. Genial!

-Jane, que haces aquí?-Pregunto Elena totalmente seria

-Tuve un inconveniente y decidí salir de clases-Conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

-Qué pena! Pero lamento decirte que mi pregunta no era esa- dijo levantando una ceja –Que hacen aquí en Florencia?-

-Eso lo diremos cuando tus hermanitos regresen-

-Por lo que he visto en el futuro de mis hermanos, es algo típico de un Vulturi lo que harán-Menciono

-Genial! Entonces porque preguntas?-

-Porque solo puedo ver mediante el tacto, pero se lo que le han hecho a los Cullen-Dijo negando con la cabeza

-Mi pasado no te incumbe-Respondí con repugnancia

-Puede ser que si-Confeso pensativa

-A que te refieres?-Pregunte de nuevo

-Pues… te he visto en el pasado de alguien, pero, Sabes? Tienes razón no me incumbe- dijo, genial comenzó con el jueguito de manipulaciones

-No creo que sea así-Mencione

-Bueno puede ser que si o tal vez, no, finalmente todos ustedes llevan capas negras o no?-Pregunto incrédula, yo sonreí.

-Tienes un novio humano Elena-Comencé con malicia, mientras me miraba las uñas descaradamente –Sabes las reglas no es así?-Ella me miraba atenta e inexpresiva.

-Todos las sabemos-Contesto

-Genial! Entonces todo está en orden. Cosas como estas son las que debemos cerciorar- Dije sonriendo hipócrita –Porque el no lo sabe o me equivoco?-Pregunte, ella dudo en responder o no –Oh Entiendo tu silencio es porque el…- Ella no me dejo terminar.

-El no lo sabe Jane-Contesto fingiendo felicidad, podía ver en sus ojos la tristeza que conllevaban sus palabras, se sentía dolida al saber que nunca podría confesarle la verdad a ese humano.

Sentía pánico el saber que ese chico podía ocurrirle algo, podíamos dañarlo, este era el punto, el era su debilidad, pero el de los demás Zinmerman no.

-Cuéntame de Liam-Indique acomodándome en la silla

-Liam? A quien quisiste atacar?- Yo asentí

-Debo decir que él y tu novio tienen un aroma muy similar-Mencione –Exquisito!-Exclame, ella me miro con furia.

-Liam y Zac, son hermanos-Respondió seria

-Oh y viste el futuro o que hacías allí?-Pregunte

-Esto es un interrogatorio o una entrevista Jane?-Pregunto ella

-Solo quiero conocer todo querida-Mencione riendo –De verdad me agradas

-Genial! Pues no vi el futuro, como te lo dije solo lo veo con contacto físico, muy parecido al don de tu querido Amo-

-Entiendo… entonces no se cómo llegaste-Cuestioné confundida

-Iba a visitar a Narel mi amiga y los vi-Dijo divertida –Casualidad no? O tal vez el destino?

-Quizás, porque tus "hermanos"-dije haciendo las comillas en el aire –Ellos porque viajaron?-Pregunte curiosa

-Mi hermana está pasando por un mal momento-Contesto frunciendo el ceño, pero aquí había algo, algo mas, algo que ocultaban.

-Oh entiendo-Mencione-Espero vuelvan pronto.

Ella asintió

-Cuales son los dones de tu familia?-Pregunte una vez mas

-Dereck controla los elementos-contesto, oh como aquel vampiro llamado Benjamín que ayudo a los Cullen años atrás, me pregunto porque los Zinmerman no estaban ese día ayudando a la hibrida, si decían ser muy amigos de los Cullen. –Jenny ve los recuerdos, también con el tacto, puede introducir recuerdos o borrarlos, Orlando lee las mentes y también se comunica por telepatía-

Al decir esto Alec se tenso.

-Y jade quien controla las mentes-Añadió, dejándome perpleja, me resultaba tan familiar ese don, pero no! Deja de pensar en Janir, me regañe a mí misma.

-Increíbles! ya todos sabemos el inconveniente con los Cullen años atrás, porque ustedes no estaban? Quiero decir; porque no los apoyaron?-Pregunte ocasionando dejar sin habla a Elena, aquí ocurría algo, algo que no querían decir.

-Y bien? No responderás?-Presione, ella fijo sus ojos en Alec y Demetri que se aceraban a nosotras –tomen asiento chicos, hay una plática muy interesante aquí-Mencione sonriente.

Ellos hicieron lo que yo les sugerí y esperaron impacientes a que Elena expresara su respuesta, cosa que me parecía importante para la misión, mientras más armas tuviésemos resultaría más fácil.

Además dentro de mi algo me decía a gritos que investigara más sobre el asunto.

-Simple, yo era neófita en ese tiempo y no tenía un control, ni Orlando ni Dereck podían detenerme, era muy difícil no podían dejarme sola-Confeso Elena

-Mientes, o de lo contrario ocultas algo, no es así?-Pregunte, Demonios! Hay algo aquí que no ha dicho y me está desesperando no saber que es.

-Ok ok lo diré!-Exclamo irritada –De todas formas se iban a enterar-Comento cruzada de brazos.

Mi Demi y Alec lucían inquietos.

-Y bien?-Pregunto Alec

-En el pasado de Jade solo veo capas, capas negras, ella solo recuerda eso, de su vida humana no recuerda nada- Comunico seria, ahora entendía algunas cosas –Ella no quería ni quiere enfrentar su pasado-Finalizo

-dices que Jade no recuerda nada?-Pregunte, ella asintió

-Por lo tanto, ni tú, ni Jenny, ni Orlando no pueden ver nada-Supuse, ella volvió a asentir

-Solamente ese vago recuerdo-Comento

-Pero Aro ni los demás saben sobre esto-Esta vez hablo Demi

-Entonces a que vinieron?-Pregunto Elena

-A cerciorarnos de que todo esté bien-Respondió Alec –Ellos no sabían nada de su existencia-

-Exacto, es casualidad querida-Repetí lo que ella había dicho tiempo atrás, y era verdad, nadie sabía nada sobre esto. Hasta ahora.

Otra vez ese aroma se acercaba enloqueciéndome de nuevo, mi garganta ardía y fije mi vista en Demetri que tenía sus manos en formas de puños mientras miraba a no sé quién. Se veía furioso.

No sabía qué hacer si irme o no, Elena, Alec y Dem me miraban y miraban a los chicos que se encontraban justo al lado de mí. ¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora qué? Demetri fulminaba con la mirada al chico llamado Liam.


	11. MAS RECUERDOS

"MAS RECUERDOS"

JADE/JANIR POV

El pasado siempre queda en ti, te marca, por siempre.

¿Cómo enfrentarlo?

A pesar de ser una vampiresa con obviamente una sorprendente fuerza, con velocidad, un don increíble, claro increíble para los demás, para mí era un don siniestro, cruel, nadie merece algo así, nadie merece ser controlado por otra persona.

Simplemente no lo haría.

A pesar de todas las cualidades que una vida eterna conlleva, siento que algo me falta. No lo digo por dinero o alguna otra cosa, lo digo porque así lo siento.

Pero también siento que le temo a mi pasado.

Porque muy dentro de mí se, y lo único que recuerdo es a ellos.

Los Vulturi.

Pero por más que intente, no puedo dejar de temerles, ellos eran una pieza clave en mi pasado, y por eso tenía miedo.

¿Y si ellos lastimaron a mi familia?

¿Y si ellos fueron los que ocasionaron ese horrible incendio?

Dereck…

Suspire.

El me había salvado, el me había sacado de allí, no me dejo morir, me convirtió y ahora yo era esto. Pero no lograba recordar nada, yo no podía recordar tan siquiera los rostros de mi familia, que ahora obviamente están muertos.

Y yo aquí. En Alaska con los Cullen, disfrutando de una vida eterna junto al amor de mi existencia.

Dereck…

El que a pesar de tantas dificultades que vivió en su vida humana y parte de su vida vampírica, el seguía siendo fuerte y dulce.

Encantador.

Yo le debía a Dereck el me había salvado, también había salvado mi alma, y mi corazón permanecía cautivo por él, ahora él era mi vida. Desde que lo vi.

-En que piensas cariño?-Pregunto Dereck acariciando mi cabello rubio

-En ti-Sonreí, el también lo hizo conmigo

-Siempre me contestas eso amor-Comento pensativo –Aunque debo decir que me encanta que siempre lo digas-

-Quien te entiende!-Exclame negando con la cabeza –Pero aun así me encantas-

-Y yo a ti te amo-dijo mientras repartía besitos por mi rostro y cuello

-Oye! Me comerás!-Fingí susto

-Se que quieres-Respondió con una picara sonrisa

Me zafe de el y comencé a correr por el extenso bosque, para que el me persiguiera.

-De verdad crees que te me ibas a escapar-Menciono posicionándose delante de mí a lo cual yo sonreí –Nunca lograras alejarte de mi amor-

-Créeme no me haría algo más feliz que eso-Asegure mientras me acercaba a sus labios y los besaba tiernamente.

Cazamos y nos regresamos a la casa de los Cullen la cual estaba muy cercana a la de los Denali, eran muy amigos nuestros desde hace años.

Nosotros habíamos venido aquí, por la visión que tuvo Elena cuando toco mi mano, veía a tres Vulturi que venían por nosotros, cosa que me preocupo al máximo. Por el vago recuerdo que me torturaba de mi vida humana.

Fuego, Gritos, y capas negras.

Era escalofriante, yo recordaba el enorme terror que había en mi, en el temor que poseía, cuando lo recordaba una frase rondaba mi mente.

"Solo espero que ellos estén bien"

Pero quienes son exactamente "Ellos" ¿cómo saberlo?

Quizás era mi familia, cuando pensaba en esa familia que una vez tuve y que no logro recordar a pesar de los siglos; una enorme ráfaga de preocupación y tristeza se apodera de mí.

Y uniendo todas las pocas piezas que tenia, yo llegaba a una conclusión.

Los Vulturi habían acabado con mi familia y conmigo, y si no fuese por Dereck yo estuviese igual que ellos, muerta.

Por eso exactamente le temía a enfrentar mi pasado.

Pero Dereck mi pareja y compañero de aventuras siempre me aconsejaba que había que enfrentar los miedos, a pesar de todo.

Y yo, yo no me decidía a hacerlo, era completamente difícil para mí.

-Jade!-Exclamo Alice al tiempo que yo me acomodaba en el sillón de la sala

-Que ocurre?-Pregunte notando la expresión de pánico en el perfecto rostro de mi amiga

-Ya Jane, Alec y Demetri están en Florencia-Aviso –Además de eso Elena le ha contado sobre ti-

-Algún día debían saberlo Alice-Supuse pensativa –Aro lo averiguaría en cualquier momento-

-Es cierto Jade, pero eso me preocupa-Menciono sentándose a mi lado –Estas dispuesta a regresar?-

-No si si lo estoy-Declare agachando mi cabeza –Pero creo que es mi deber hacerlo, no puedo dejar a mi familia sola-

-Entiendo… -Declaro ella –Yo en tu lugar lo haría a pesar de los miedos hay que hacer lo correcto-

Estaba siendo completamente sincera.

-Lo se Alice-Sonreí al decirlo –Pero ahora debo encargarme de Narel-

-Eh Narel! Tengo curiosidad en conocerla!-Exclamo Alice emocionada

-Ella es tan genial-Comente maravillada –Ha sido mi mejor amiga desde hace ya 5 años!-

-Woww lo sé es increíble-Admitió –Nosotros nunca nos relacionamos con humanos acepto con Bella, y ya sabes lo que paso!-

-Exacto! Se que Bella y tu han sido mejores amigas desde ese entonces-Dije sonriendo, pero luego mi sonrisa se torno a nostalgia –Me duele alejarme de Narel ella ha sido como una hermana-

-Es cierto es que duele, pero está en nuestra naturaleza-

-Es que ella es tan sola, su padre es tan duro con ella, su madre murió-Declare con pena –Incluso me dijo que a veces la soledad la destruía-

-Es muy triste todo lo que me dices Jade, ha de ser una chica muy dulce a pesar de todo-Dijo Alice

-Si! Ella es tan frágil pero a la vez tan fuerte! Sobrelleva la situación muy bien-Afirme orgullosa

-Sera asi Jade, ella sobrellevara todo como lo que es, una chica valiente!-Exclamo Alice, yo sonreí

-Yo solo quiero que la salud de ella se encuentre bien-Declare dolida, hace un tiempo mi amiga había estaba muy mal, había presentado muchos desmayos y mareos, su padre nunca nos permitió examinarla, Orlando se había ofrecido, pero el señor no quiso aceptar absolutamente nada.

El padre de Narel era un estúpido. No se preocupaba por su propia hija, pero eso tenía que cambiar, yo no dejaría a mi amiga sola, ella tenía que estar bien.

Y el idiota de Liam que tampoco ayuda, y lastimo a mi amiga, hace pocos días Narel lo había pillado con otra chica en el colegio, desde aquel entonces la salud de mi amiga había empeorado.

Solo pensaba en que ella no tuviese nada malo, y que solo sea algo pasajero.

-Confía en que si lo estará-Animo Alice sonriendo. Esta chica era verdaderamente un ángel de felicidad, ella podía animar a cualquiera.

…

Me encontraba con mi marido en nuestra habitación, estábamos viendo una película, eran más de las 5am, cuando por arte de magia se pareció en mi mente algo realmente extraño.

Dos risas invadieron mi mente, parecía una linda melodía, una perfecta melodía.

Voces, escuchaba voces en mi mente, esto era completamente extraño.

_-siempre vamos a estar juntos pequeñas…siempre…nunca permitiré que les pase nada a ninguna de las dos, antes preferiría dar mi vida por ustedes-_ Apareció una voz de un chico joven en mi mente diciendo eso, podía sentir la intensidad de las palaras que él decía, podía sentir que eran dirigidas a mí, algo que me exalto demasiado, y de un tirón me levante de la cama tomándome la cabeza confundida.

Mi corazón se arrugo, se apachurro, se aplasto por tal declaración, no sabía que ocurría, solo sabía que esa voz me alegro, pero a la vez me entristeció.

-Que ocurre amor?-Pregunto realmente preocupado Dereck mientras que me tomaba por los hombros, yo sollozaba descontroladamente…

_-lo prometes hermanito?-_Apareció de nuevo otra voz pero podía jurar que esa voz era mía. Podía percibir la emoción de esas palabras que iban cargadas de sollozos, ternura y ilusión.

Dereck me miraba preocupado. Yo me sentía triste completamente triste.

-Amor estas bien!?-Pregunto de nuevo desesperado Dereck, yo lo abrece fuertemente.

Y otra voz invadió mi mente.

_ -juntos para siempre-_Declaro una voz musical, era de una chica, podía sentir el amor con que decía esto, yo no sabía qué hacer, mis emociones y sentimientos estaban completamente revolucionados, quería gritar llorar, golpear algo.

Dereck seguía abrasándome sin poder entender lo que me ocurría.

Pero ¿Cómo explicarle? Ni yo misma encuentro una razón lógica para esto ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cuáles son esas voces?

¿Por qué las escuchaba? O quizás ¿Por qué las recordaba?

¿Podía ser posible? ¿Esto podía ser un recuerdo de mi vida humana?

DEMETRI POV

¡Maldición! Ahora el estúpido humano mira embobado a mi Jane.

Rayos! Y yo no podía hacer nada porque cualquier cosa que haga podría estropear la misión, la estúpida misión que ya en estos momentos odiaba. No era conveniente que yo hiciese algo impulsivo, ya habíamos avanzado mucho.

-Eh chicos que gusto!-Exclamo Elena con nerviosismo mientras veía a Jane que aun no quitaba la vista de mi. –Chicos miren ellos son Jane, Demetri y Alec-

-Hola!-Saludo el joven de ojos verdes que había besado a Elena delante de casi todo el colegio –Yo soy Zac y el es mi hermano Liam-

El idiota llamado Liam no dejaba de ver a Jane, gruñí en mis adentros y dude si levantarme e irme o no.

Elena lucia preocupada y nerviosa, y Alec solo miraba fijamente a Jane. Los humanos se miraban confundidos.

-Un gusto chicos-Saludo Jane dejándonos sin habla a mí y a los demás, Liam sonrió como estúpido.

-Liam no habíamos tenido tiempo de platicar, pero ahora aprovecho para preguntarte. ¿Qué hacías en casa de Narel?-Pregunto Elena, divise a Alec tensarse, de nuevo, me resultaba extraño el comportamiento de él, además de que había mencionado que se había topado con un humano o humana de sangre apetecible. Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver esa chica, cada vez que la nombran él se pone así.

-Ehh bueno, ya sabes, quería verla-Respondió con la mano en su nunca el chico.

Jane lucía un poco más tranquila, algo que me enorgullecía al máximo.

¡Esa es mi Jane!

-Sabes muy bien que ella no quiere verte Liam-Aseguro Elena con una ceja levantada, esto nos resultaba realmente incomodo, a todos, Zac solo reía nervioso, pero nosotros que podíamos hacer? Llegamos primero no?

-Amor no creo que debas aburrir a los chicos nuevos con esto…-Menciono Zac apenado, a lo que Elena bufo

-Tranquilo! Esto es normal, además ya se enteraran por los chismes de pasillo que Liam es un idiota!-Indico Elena sonriendo, Zac rio con ella, y Liam también, nosotros asentimos algo contradichos, algo había hecho este Liam, y me resultaba totalmente incomodo la forma en que el miraba a Jane, seguramente era uno de esos idiotas que quiere a todas las chicas para él.

Pero con mi Jane perdería el tiempo. Porque ella es solo mía.

Los humanos se sentaron al lado de nosotros y comenzaron a platicar alegremente con Elena, Jane estaba tranquila y Alec indiferente, como siempre solía serlo.

-Y como sigue Narel?-Pregunto Liam con preocupación a lo que Elena levanto una ceja, incrédula.

-Te preocupas por ella?-Pregunto Elena

-claro que sí. De no ser así no fuese ido con ella ayer, donde por cierto vi a esta linda chica-Menciono dirigiéndose a Jane.

No pude evitar sentirme enojado. Pero como se atrevía! Le dijo linda delate de mi! Rayos! Además de que ahora Jane deseaba su sangre, él le decía linda!

-Que hacías allí Jane?-Pregunto Liam ganándose una mirada fulminada de mi parte –Debo preguntar, usas lentillas?-

-Estaba con Elena-Respondió Jane despreocupada –Y si las uso.

-Te sienta muy bien el negro Jane-Reconoció Liam.

Demonios! Mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite!

-Gracias-Respondió Jane indiferente

-No agradezcas es la verdad-Dijo sonriéndole

-Bueno bueno ya basta!-Exclamo Elena con voz alzada –Eres un idiota Liam!-Dijo con rabia

-Y ahora que hice?-Pregunto Liam

-no puedo creer como puedes ser tan cínico, hace unas semanas le jurabas amor a Narel y la engañaste, no sabes como esta y tiene el descaro de ir a su casa, donde por cierto estaba su papá y sabes cómo se pone ese señor, pero tu!-Menciono cuando lo señalo-Eres un egoísta! Y ya vas a pagar por todo lo que le has hecho a mi amiga, mira como coqueteas con Jane eres un descarado!-Exclamo Elena furiosa –No te había dicho todo esto porque no pensé que tu cinismo llegara tan lejos- y sin más se acerco a Liam y le clavo una cachetada en la mejilla del joven, todos los estudiantes observaron la escena perplejos.

Al igual que nosotros, ya habíamos comprobado que este chico era un reverendo imbécil.

Zac miraba a su hermano negando con la cabeza, Zac no me parecía un mal chico, podía decir que era todo lo contrario a su hermano.

Mire a Alec que casi soltaba una carcajada, estaba totalmente divertido por lo que había ocurrido.

Aun así Elena no le había pegado con su fuerza vampírica a Liam, solo con la necesaria para ponerlo en su sitio.

Liam se retiro de la cafetería sobándose la mejilla.

Y Elena se veía totalmente enfadada.

-Cálmate amor-Sugirió Zac mientras se sentaba cerca de su chica esta hacia lo mismo

-Demonios! Es un imbécil!-Exclamaba Elena enojada

-Sí que lo es-Concordó Jane

-Lo merecía-Menciono Alec conteniendo la risa, Jane sonrió con Alec. Al fin! Ella después de la discusión que habían tenido había cedido y le dedico una sonrisa a su hermano, esto era un gran comienzo para reconciliarse.

Aunque ellos sabían que tenían que hablar calmadamente.

Y no lo habían hecho, era su deber hablar sobre eso y tratar de arreglarlo. Ellos eran hermanos, y la familia es algo importante, y yo se que Jane, mi Jane no quiere perder también a Alec.

Y yo entendía a Alec, porque después de encontrarnos así, como podía reaccionar? Ella era su hermana, el siente que debe protegerla, y que no la dañen, es inevitable no sentir celos, por una hermana, y por Jane, la hermosa y tierna Jane.

Yo me declaro un adicto a ella, la necesito, la necesito junto a mí, no quiero que nadie la bese aparte de mi, ni que la abracen o toquen, o miren, porque ella es completamente mía, solo mía.

Y yo la amo con todo mi corazón, porque aunque no late, se siente vivo gracias a ella.

Y su escultural cuerpo que me incita a explorarlo no puede pasar desapercibido, sus besos y caricias me enloquecieron en ese momento, a ella también le paso lo mismo, y no medimos las consecuencias. Esos labios carnosos de ellas podían hacer perder la conciencia a cualquiera, y este caso me ocurrió a mí, y no supe que hacer, quería perderme en ella, perderme en ese mundo al cual viajaba cuando besaba sus labios carmín.

Sus deliciosos labios.

Su manera de besar y tocarme, ¡Dios! Jane me enloquece en todos los sentidos existentes, y a mi me encanta sentirme así, era lo que mas deseaba y por fin se esta cumpliendo uno de tantos sueños que se plasmaron en mi mente desde que la vi por primera vez.


	12. DE REGRESO

POV NAREL

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que el clima era húmedo en Florencia, mi hermosa Florencia, sinceramente los días nublados no me gustaban en nada, al contrario hacían que me deprimiera.

Me hacían recordar aquel día que sentía que había ocurrido hace siglos cuando en realidad solo hacia un año que había ocurrido aquella tragedia, la tragedia que cambiaria mi vida y me dejaría marcada para siempre…la muerte de mi madre.

_INICIO DEL FLASH BLACK_

_Hacía apenas unas horas que mi madre se había despedido de mí ya que hoy viajaría a la ciudad de Paris. Ella era una muy reconocida arquitecta y por motivos de trabajo tenía que salir el día de hoy a una junta a Francia, en donde se llevaría a cabo una reunión con toda la mesa directiva de la constructora en la cual ella brindaba sus servicios profesionales._

_Papá había decidido acompañarla para después llevarla a una cena romántica en el gran restaurant que se encontraba en la cima de la torre Eiffel, por esa razón me quedaría sola en casa y mi mama había decidió dejarme dormir en casa de Jade mi mejor amiga y confidente del alma._

_-te cuidas mucho-me había indicado cuidadosamente-por favor no salgan el clima no está muy favorecedor el día de hoy-me recordó mientras me atrapaba en un tierno y caluroso abrazo._

_Su hermoso cabello castaño rojizo olía delicioso….fresas el cual era su shampoo favorito, inhale el aroma de mi hermosa madre mientras ella depositaba un beso en mi frente._

_-te amo mi niña-me susurro al oído_

_-yo te amo más mamá-respondí_

_Ella se cruzo de brazos._

_-no Narel, yo te amo más, te he dicho que el amor de madre es el amor más grande de todos-yo negué con la cabeza a lo que ella agrego-¿tregua?_

_Yo sonreí y asentí._

_-tregua-respondí resignada_

_Me despedí de mi padre y le susurre al oído._

_-ella no sabe nada, hazla recordar esta noche como ninguna otra y por favor…se romántico papa-me queje, el asintió_

_Después de eso abordaron el taxi afuera de casa mientras yo tomaba camino al bosque rumbo al sendero que conllevaba hacia casa de mis amigos los Zimmerman, en el camino a la gran casa me agarro la lluvia, saque mi cazadora y me la coloque a modo de que me cubriera, asi evitándome empaparme._

_Cuando llegue a la mansión Zimmerman Jenny se abalanzo a mis brazos mientras me susurraba un:_

_-cuentas con nosotros-_

_Yo no entendía que es lo que ocurría, al instante los demás miembros de la familia se encontraban en la puerta a lado de Jenny, sonreí confundida ante aquella bienvenida buscando encontrar una respuesta a la actitud de Jenn, pero en sus caras no habia nada, los únicos sentimientos que reinaban en aquellos hermosos y perfectos rostros eran angustia, dolor y compasión._

_En mi garganta se formo un enorme nudo, que me impedía hablar, un sinfín de pensamientos invadieron mi mente rápidamente._

_¿habría ocurrido algo? Mis padres por Dios….¿algo habia ocurrido con ellos?_

_Inmediatamente deseche la idea de mi cabeza, mientras me proponía averiguar el motivo de la actitud mis amigos._

_-¿queee ….ha ocurridoooo?-pregunte temerosa tartamudeando_

_Ellos se quedaron en silencio un rato sin omitir palabra alguna, acto que comenzaba a desesperarme intensamente._

_Mire a Jade suplicante en busca de una respuesta, pero ella no decía nada._

_-Jade…por favor dime que ocurrió-pedí en suplica_

_-nos acaban de llamar del hospital Narel…tus padres tuvieron un accidente…y lamentablemente tu madre murió, tu padre está muy grave…-respondió al fin Orlando, el padre de Jade._

_En ese mismo instante sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba….¿porque había ocurrido eso? ¿Por qué a mi mamá? ¿Por qué siendo tan bella, talentosa y amorosa tuvo que partir?_

_Comencé a gritar desesperadamente, mientras lagrimas de tristeza y dolor rodaban por mis mejillas en ese momento sentí que mi cuerpo se desguanzaba y todo se volvió negro._

_FIN DEL FLASH BLACK_

A partir de la partida de mi madre, mi papá jamás volvió a ser el mismo hombre, su vida dio un giro inesperado de 180°, se había vuelto alcohólico…aunque él me lo negara yo sabía a la perfección que el lo hacía…me dolía que mi padre se hubiera refugiado en el vicio, pero lo que más me dolía era la manera en la que se portaba conmigo, siempre había sido un padre afectuoso, comprensivo, bromista…y ahora era todo lo contrario, siempre andaba de mal humor, y todo lo que yo hacía le parecía malo, además de que no le gustaba que mis amigos me fueran a visitar ni siquiera le agradaba la idea de que los Zimmerman que siempre habían sido mis amigos y que me apoyaron cuando más los necesitaba, viniesen a verme.

Pero eso a ellos no les importaba, de igual forma lo hacían….

Estos últimos meses me había encontrado demasiado enferma no sabía lo que me ocurría, papá no me dejaba visitar el médico y mucho menos me dejaba ir a la casa de los Zimmerman el Sr. Orlando se había ofrecido en varias ocasiones para hacerme análisis pero mi papá había rechazado cada una de ellas, lo único que sabía era que mi cuerpo se encontraba demasiado débil, y en ocasiones sentía que la cabeza me estallaría. Obviamente eso no era normal….

Pero por misericordia y milagro de Dios el día de hoy había amanecido mucho mejor, y como en casa me aburría había decidido asistir al colegio hoy.

Hice una mueca de disgusto.

Sinceramente el único motivo por el cual asistiría al colegio el día de hoy era porque extrañaba demasiado a mis amigos, ya que tenia días que no les veía y si los veía era por tiempo limitado.

Después de vestirme con un par de jeans deslavados y una blusa de lycra negra sencilla me dirigí escaleras abajo mire el reloj de la cocina y ¡oh Dios mío! Se me había hecho demasiado tardísimo…

Tome un yogurt de fresa del frigorífico y mi mochila, para después salir volando a la parada del bus…pero era inútil…estaba segura que el autobús ya había pasado hace más de un cuarto de hora.

Suspire frustradamente.

No hay de otra Narel…te esperan 10 cuadras arriba así que date prisa. Pensé irónicamente.

Era más que obvio que no llegaría a tiempo a mi primera clase, aunque bueno eso no sería un problema con los profesores, ya que ellos estaban al tanto de mi estado de salud y regularmente mandaba las tareas con Elena o con Jade.

Jade…amiga…como te extraño ¿Por qué me abandonaste pensé tristemente

Tenía semanas que no le veía y la echaba muchísimo de menos, ella era mi mejor amiga y aunque Elena también era mi amiga, no era la misma relación de mejores amigas que tenia con Jade. Ella era un poco más madura y compartía mis ideales sobre la vida, desde que ellos entraron al instituto nos habíamos vuelto inseparables…ella era como la hermana que siempre quise tener, ya que yo era hija única y siempre me había sentido muy sola…pero eso cambio cuando ellos llegaron.

Elena, Derek y Jade eran únicos y sencillamente no los cambiaba por nada en el mundo.

Casi a rastras seguí caminando.

En ese momento detrás de mi escuche el ruido de un estéreo a todo volumen, con una muy ruidosa canción "Faint de Linking Park".

Después de eso el chirrido de unas llantas provocado, por el improviso freno de golpe, abrí mis ojos como platos y no me sorprendió darme cuenta que se trataba del Audi plateado de Liam.

Liam bajo el cristal del copiloto, lucia unas gafas de marca oscuras, yo me detuve.

-súbete nena-me invito guiñándome un ojo, mientras quitaba el seguro del auto.

Era increíble lo sínico que era este descerebrado… ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir que yo hiciera semejante tontería, después de lo que me hizo?

Sin si quiera prestarle atención seguí caminando, el arranco el auto siguiéndome, hasta que me irrito y le grite.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Liam?-

-solo trato de remediar mis errores-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Acaso piensa que solo con llevarme al instituto va a restituir todo el daño que me ha hecho?

Inconscientemente solté un bufido

-no te quiero ofender Liam, ¿pero eres tan tonto como para pensar que solo con llevarme a la escuela vas a componer el daño hecho?-exprese encolerizada mientras unas lagrimas traicioneras se hacían notar en mis mejillas.

Eran lágrimas de rabia, lagrimas de rencor…

Liam me había hecho muchísimo daño, yo jamás me había interesado en los chicos, siempre fui…Narel la chica estudiosa…una completa modelo a seguir, mis intereses siempre eran…la feria de ciencias, concursos de literatura y expresión oral y verbal, el teatro, cine…

Jamás tenia citas…incluso mi madre antes de morir, en varias ocasiones me había regañado, decía que mi carácter tímido no me ayudaría a conseguir citas, en ese entonces yo solo reía divertida y me quedaba callada.

Pero todo cambio cuando entro al instituto Liam…

El me había cautivado por completo…o más bien dicho…me había engatusado con aquellos comportamientos de "_Don Juan"_ con los cuales se comportaba conmigo. Yo me sentía dichosa y feliz porque alguien me "_amaba",_ todo iba "perfecto" con él, hasta que un día le encontré en su Facebook publicaciones de sus "amigas". Ahí me di cuenta que no solo era tierno y romántico conmigo, pero como dicen….el amor ciega y yo estaba cegada de amor por él, así que todas las veces que me engañaba me pedía perdón y yo como la tonta que era siempre lo perdonaba.

Siempre era así y me dolía, me dolía lo que él me hacia…me dolía que me tratara como si no fuera nada y me dolía que no me correspondiera y me amara con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo hacía.

Pero no más, ya no, ya no podía seguir con esta situación, no podía seguir hundida en ese vacío y depresión en la cual me encontraba cada una de las veces en las que Liam me era infiel…todo esto dañaba tanto mi salud física como mental, empeorando mi autoestima más de lo que ya estaba.

Esta última vez en la que Liam me había engañado había sido lo último, había llegado al límite y no permitiría mas…no dejaría que me siguiera deshonrando de esa manera…y lo más importante no me seguiría deshonrando yo misma permitiendo todo esto.

La semana pasada mis ojos habían sido testigo de una de las imágenes más asquerosas y deshonrosas de todas….

_INICIO DEL FLASH BLACK_

_Era viernes y yo me sentía como de costumbre muy mal, sentía que mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, Chantal una chica de ultimo grado al igual que nosotros, daría una fiesta por su cumpleaños y había invitado al instituto entero, obviamente yo no podía asistir y como Jade no se encontraba, Elena había alquilado unas películas para pasar el viernes en casa…cosa que agradecí muchísimo, ya que odiaba la soledad, aunque debo mencionar que era imposible evitarla, ya que siempre me encontraba sola, cuando papá estaba era como estar sola._

_Después de ponernos un poco al día, Elena decidió poner películas de acción, ya que sabía que mi situación con Liam no iba de lo mejor y las películas románticas que ella tanto amaba no eran una bonita opción._

_De momento Elena me miro compasivamente y exclamo:_

_-nena él no te merece-_

_Al mismo tiempo en el que ella me dijo estas palabras ambos celulares (el de Elena y el mío) sonaron indicándonos mensaje de texto._

_Ambas tomamos nuestros celulares extrañadas, y entonces…lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón termino de despedazarse, quedando solo añicos._

_Era una imagen donde rezaba una frase insultiva para mi, al parecer se este mensaje con la frase e imagen lo habían mandado a todos los teléfonos celulares del instituto._

"_amigos miren esto…yo Regina Bozo con mi novio Liam, quien me demuestra cuanto me ama…trágate esto estúpida enfermiza Narel, yo pude más que tu…el me prefiere"_

_La imagen era de Liam encima de Regina, sus rostros se veían claramente, y no estaban precisamente jugando ajedrez…_

_Mi rostro se deformo del dolor y mis lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse inconsolablemente._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Liam me hacia esto? ¿Si no me quería….no era mejor que me dejara de una buena vez? ¿Qué le había hecho yo a Regina para que me odiara de esa manera?_

_Elena me abrazo y yo me derrumbe en sus brazos._

_-ya no Narel, ya no más, ponle un alto a esta situación, el no te quiere, no te merece ni te valora mas claro ni el agua-_

_Elena tenía razón, por primera vez miraba las cosas con claridad._

_FIN DEL FLASH BLACK_

Mire a Liam esperando, si no me apresuraba llegaría tarde a la segunda clase también.

-lo que trato de hacer es lograr que me perdones…Narel yo te amo-expreso con "amor", yo reí con amargura-por favor Narel ¿acaso dejaste de amarme? Dime que es lo que sientes por mí….recuerda todos esos momentos junto a mi lado…todo lo que vivimos juntos…-continuo con su "convencimiento", el estaba seguro que yo caería, lo que él no sabía era que eso ya no pasaría mas.

-Ya no puedo sentir más por ti, más que lastima, lo siento Liam, todo lo que he vivido junto a ti es dolor y amargura, ningún recuerdo bueno…has matado todo el amor que sentía por ti.

Dicho esto lo deje hablando por la ventana del auto solo.

Apenas y camine dos cuadras cuando otro auto, el cual conocía como la palma de mi mano, se emparejo conmigo. Se trataba de la lujosa Hummer de Derek…sonreí feliz, muy feliz, donde estaba Derek estaba Jade.

La puerta de atrás se abrió y la ventana del copiloto se bajo.

Ahí estaba mi amiga…mi mejor amiga sonriéndome, con aquella sonrisa suya que brillaba más que una constelación de estrellas juntas, con su melena rubia peinada perfectamente y su típico broche color jade atado a él. Pero note algo distinto, en su rostro había nostalgia y en su mirada agonía de dolor, no sabía a qué se debía esto, y era imposible que Derek le hubiese hecho daño….el la amaba, la amaba con un amor puro e incondicional, se amaban con locura que en ocasiones llegaba a pensar, que tanto amar, dolía.

Mire a Derek en busca de una respuesta por la actitud de mi amiga, pero las emociones que encontré en su rostro fueron las mismas….


End file.
